La otra cara de los emblemas
by anahiihana
Summary: Los antiguos niños elegidos deben salvar nuevamente nuestro mundo y el digimundo.. Para ello deben hacer brillar los emblemas.. Pero como hacerlos y ahora son todo lo contrario a lo que eran.. Como hacerlo si los emblemas se encuentran muertos.. Podra el amor devolver lo que eran.. Cambiar sera la clave.. Mimato.. Sorato... Takari entre otros..
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno esta es mi primera historia.. desde ya gracias a los que lo lean.. Hace mucho que tenia ganas de escribir algo y tengo una idea de lo que quiero para esta historia.. una nueva aventura esta empezando, y no exactamente de la mano de los niños de antes.. sino de jovenes que intentaran cambiar ellos para salvar el mundo..**_

_**les presento primero un pantallaso de la vida de los niños elegidos hoy.. desde ya digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.. pero los amo igual.. les mando un beso y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ah.. Olvidaba mencionarles.. ingresen a mi cuenta para ver novedades y también los videos de cada capitulo.. en este les recomiendo poner en youtube /watch?v=cO_iyYnkUCg aqui incluso esta la traducción.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: "La otra cara de los emblemas de los niños elegidos"**_

Que sucedería si los emblemas no solo nos dijera lo que somos. Sino también lo que podemos llegar a ser. Que sucedería si en vez de mostrarnos el bien, solo nos mostraría que tan malos podemos ser. Todo lo contrario a lo que ellos significan. cada uno de las cualidades que nos muestran, es lo mejor que se puede tener, pero tambien, todo lo que se puede perder.

Alguna ves los niños elegidos llegaron a esta conclusión: "_aquellas etiquetas estaban grabados en nuestros corazones. El emblema de uno sirve para todos y los emblemas de todos sirven para cada uno de nosotros"._

Pero que sucede si ya no estamos todos junt os. Si cada uno de ellos se ha perdido en su rumbo. en su camino. Que sucede si ellos ya no son los mismos, si son todo lo contrario de lo que solían ser. si cada uno de ellos es la sombra de lo que fueron.

Han pasado ya 6 años de su última lucha. De la última vez que estuvieron juntos. ¿Y que es de la vida de ellos?

Pues como se los había anticipado, esparcidos por el mundo están.

Con el tiempo uno a uno se fueron yendo se su cuna "Odaiba". Primero fue Mimi, que como todos saben después de la primera batalla ella se fue, aunque al principio se mantenía comunicada con sus compañeros. Pero después de la batalla contra malomyotismon, de a poco todos fueron separándose. Mimi en Nueva York, perdió todo contacto con sus amigos y sumergiéndose en la vida de una chica dura. Taichi en España, odiando a todo. Yamato está en Londres, persiguiendo sus sueños con tal de ignorar su pasado. Sora en Milán, dedicándose a todo lo que no tenga que ver con su vida. Joe en Cuba, llenándose de culpa y dolor. Koshiro perdido en la Argentina. TK en París, huyendo. Y Hikari en Brasil, intentando recomponer un poco el mundo que le queda.

Todos han cambiado, y no especialmente para el bien.

¿Estarán estos jóvenes preparados para lo que se viene? El mundo los necesita de nuevo. Todos estan en peligro. El mundo digital y el mundo real. Pero ¿podrán volver a hacer brillar sus emblemas? ¿ Podrán volver a tener un poco de lo que tenían antes?. ¿ Podrán recuperar los valores perdidos...?

Solo espero que el mundo no se pierda con ellos….

* * *

**Taichi Yagami**

El ex líder del grupo de los niños elegidos. El cual en este momento esta atravesando su época de gloria. En todo sentido. Con todo lo que un hombre desea, todo.

Ser guapo ante los ojos de las mujeres. con su piel morena y el color del cabello chocolate, el cual ya no lo tenia largo sino mas bien corto, aunque seguía siendo despeinado. Ojos del mismo color de su cabello pero tenia un toque de vació, que lo único que lograba es hacer que todas las mujeres quieran descubrir que hay mas haya de un hombre sexy de cuerpo trabajado.

Hace ya dos años Taichi se mudo a España, mas específicamente a Madrid. Su objetivo. ser el mejor en el mundo del football. y la verdad no le iba nada mal. solo que se podría decir. la humildad esta vez le falta, y el no hace otra cosa que alardear de sus triunfos. Junto a sus amigos los cuales, lo felicitaban en todo, se podría decir que Taichi era Simon y sus amigos. Los monos.

Pufff… Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el campus de la Universidad. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver que era lo que sucedía. pero no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los estudiantes presentes que algo como eso estuviera sucediendo.

Un joven de lentes, con el típico aspecto de nerd caía al suelo, a causa de una fuerte patada proporcionada por otro de cabellos negros, el cual podría compararse como un gorila por su tamaño y masa muscular.

-noo por favor paren, ya.. ya.. noooo.. por.. favor- suplicaba el joven de lentes a los chicos que lo golpeaban. cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que lo estaban golpeando unos salvajes. ya que tenia los brazos moreteados, y se podía notar que no eran de ahora, sino de otras golpizas que al pobre le habrán dado. solo que ahora se le sumaba el labio roto.

-ya sabes que tienes que hacer- respondió un rubio ojos caramelo- solo danos el dinero- le dijo con simpleza- sino ahora le podemos agregar una pequeña cortada en la ceja.

Pero no hubo reacción. El nerd de encorvo en el piso protegiendo su cabeza con los brazos. Y esperando que que los bravucones siguieran golpeándolo. Ya que no tenia Mucho dinero para darle. apenas y cargaba en su billetera unos 10 Euros.

Es de aclarar que ninguno de los agresores tenían nada especial contra el. Solo lo hacían por gusto. Así que tomaron el dinero, billetera y todo. y se disponían a seguir atacando. Pero...

-ya basta!- ordeno un joven de cabellos chocolate, alborotados y de ojos marrones. "Y no olviden con un lomaso increíble trabajado por el football..." pediría agregar. Si ese en el que están pensando. El justiciero Taichi, el dueño del emblema del valor, el que ayuda a todos sin importar nada, ni siquiera arriesgar su propia vida- no vale la pena, busquemos a otro que tenga más dinero- lo dijo con los brazos en las caderas en una pose relajada- a este no le podremos sacar ni un peso-agrego con burla. Toda la descripción anterior, olviden la. Son todas mentira.

Si bien cuando dio la orden de alto, el joven de lentes se dio el lujo de respirar. Por un segundo miro a Taichi como a su salvador. Pero no, en ese instante el rostro de el portador se transformo a uno de desprecio y aberración. se acerco al que estaba tendido en el suelo, se agacho para que lo oyera bien y le dijo.

- Para la próxima trae dinero porque no tendré compasión en pedirle a los muchachos que te destruyan- se levanto con una sonrisa y giro a ver a sus amigos.

Desde que Tai se mudo, ya nadie le dice Tai. Para el ese nombre quedo en Japón, con todas las personas que el no quiere recordar. Pero las cuales cada vez que el hace algo de lo que sus viejos amigos y familias no estén de acuerdo, no puede evitar recordarlos. y que una ola de rabia y nostalgia se apoderaran de el.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en su vida. al punto de convertirlo en un chico frió que no le importa nada de la vida sino el mismo, y nadie mas. Debería mencionarse que tenia pasatiempo nada agradable ante la vista de muchos. golpear chicos para sacarles su dinero. y luego llevar a sus chicas a un lugar que se merezcan. Podría decirse que aun piensa en los demás.

-todo sea por ustedes- suspiro después de agarrar su parte del dinero que soltó el joven de lentes "me pregunto si algún día aprenderán a defenderse" pensó, no es que se preocupe, solo que si no se defienden, es mas aburrido para todos.

-jajaja Taichi eres genial- exclamo uno de sus nuevos "amigos". Ellos lo idolatraban de sobremanera. Era su ejemplo a seguir. Y ¿como no? Si era el chico mas respetado de la universidad, pero no porque se lo merezca, sino.. porque le temían.

-YO?- respondio incrédulo- creo que te estás equivocando de persona- dijo haciendose el humilde, sarcásticamente hablando claro- si lo se por supuesto que soy yo- aclaro por si hubiera alguna duda- que les parece si tomamos unas cervezas, seguro conocemos algunas miñi ñau por ahí- dijo sonriente y orgulloso del dinero que habian recaudado. Su trabajo le daba demaciado estres.

Pero una cerveza lo ayuda siempre a olvidar a aquellas personas que en este momento lo estarian retando por su comportamiento. Estaba seguro de poder ver el rostro de descepcion de su madre frente suyo. pero nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda tapar.

* * *

**Yamato Ishida**

-Aaaaaahhhh!- gritaban las fans, acompañados de aplausos de una multitud. LA cual estaba enloquecida por el espectáculo que se brindaba en Londres.

Era un show impresionante. La adrenalina recorría por las venas de los artistas que participaban en el.

Unos jóvenes de origen japones se presentaban ese día, los cuales eran la sensación del momento. Ellos sabían que éran unos jóvenes muy talentosos, por eso íban a ser taloneros del espectáculo, y como no. Si se habían esforzado mucho para estar en el lugar en el que estaban.

-Y con ustedes….- el locutor hacia pausas de suspenso para que todos se vuelvan locos- los teennn….- vaya que la gente no lo aguantaba mas- age wolves- y dicho las últimas palabras fueron acompañados por mas gritos, gritos que podían sacarle los tímpanos a cualquiera.

De repente todas las luces se apagaron y un silencio sepulcral reinaba. En un momento lo único que se veía eran unas luces de todos colores que daban vueltas por todos lados hasta centrarse en un único lugar, el escenario, escenario en donde estaban ellos. Los teen-ages wolves.

Lo primero que pudo divisarse es la melena rubia del vocalista y bajista. Un rubio con ojos como el oceano, vestido totalmente de negro. Junto a su equipo Tokumori en la guitarra principal, Lee en la bateria, y Shao en el Teclado.

Después de un prolongado silencio. El vocalista Yamato Ishida alzo la voz por primera ves en la noche:

-Este tema va dedicado a todos aquellos que no se animan- hizo una pausa, solo para decir- a vivir- y como no se dejaron esperar los gritos apareciendo nuevamente.

De esta manera los el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica distorsionada se empezó a escuchar, acompañada de los inseparables instrumentos como el bajo, la batería, y una armonía por parte del teclado. Yamato tomo aire y empezo a cantar:

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted__  
__No silent prayer for the faith-departed__  
__I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd__  
__You're gonna hear my voice__  
__When I shout it out loud_

Los gritos eran incontrolables, no había otra cosa que Yamato quisiera mas en ese momento que escucharlas gritar. Aunque después las odie, es comprensible. DEsde que era muy chico las chicas lo perseguían a gritos extirpando le por completo los tímpanos.

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever_

No podía estar más orgulloso de si. A esto se había dedicado los últimos años, a tal punto que de verdad no le importaba nada más. De nada. Ya no necesitaba de nadie para hacer lo que quisiera y se podría decir se consideraba completamente autosuficiente.

_I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said__  
__I did it my way__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__It's my life__  
_

Realmente sentía esa canción. Vive esta vida a su manera,solo, y estoy convencido que es lo correcto, en este mundo solo importa uno mismo, el resto estaba en segundo plano. Ademas, los amigos y aquella gente que te ama solo termina lastimándote, y dejándote solo como siempre tendrías que haber estado.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground__  
__For Tommy and Gina who never backed down__  
__Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake__  
__Luck ain't even lucky__  
__Got to make your own breaks_

Se considera un luchador. Siempre habia estado solo, y eso no era facil de verdad, pero aprendio a valerse por si mismo. A enfrentarse a lo que se tenga que enfrentar, sin importar las consecuencias. Así descubrio que las cosas que sentía que valían la pena.

No eran ciertas.

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever_

"No viviré por siempre", se decía Yamato. " Tarde o temprano me iba dar cuenta que los amigos verdaderos no existen, no existe un lugar estable, no existe un hogar, no existe el amor. Ni tampoco la familia solo es pasajera la tienes de pequeño y luego se va, y a veces se vas pronto de los que uno desearía"

_I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said__  
__I did it my way__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life__  
_

Era su vida y estaba consiente te ello. Convencido un 100% de cada decicion que tomaba. Ya que nadie iba a ir a convencerlo de algo que el no estaba dispuesto a haceptar. O a creer.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

Cuando ellos quieran volver a verlo no va a estar a su alcance. No va a estar para ellos, no solo por estar, no solo por el hecho de que va a ser una estrella y no cualquiera va a estar a su alcance. Y menos ellos. Lo odian. Pues el también los odia. Yamato jamas nombra quienes son. solo repite una y otra ves esas palabras cuando esta ebrio. por eso sus compañeros de la banda pusieron en la canción esta frase.

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Pero era cierto, el no pensaba ceder para reconstruir la relación con ellos. solo el destino sabría si los cruzaba de vuelta por su vida. pero si por el fuera no los volvería a ver.

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__'Cause I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said__  
__I did it my way__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
_

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__'Cause I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said__  
__I did it my way__  
__I just want to live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life!_

Al terminar la canción lo único que se escucho fueron mas gritos y aplausos. Se retiraron del escenario, y se dirigieron hacia el camerino, después de un agotador día.

-¿Qué pensas hacer ahora?- pregunto Tokumori, con una sonrisa que solo el sabía entender, mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

- había una hermosa en primera fila- le dijo a ver si captaba la indirecta. Pero fue todo lo contrario, Tokumori tenia una cara de desconcierto como si no entendiera nada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como se llama?- le pregunto con inocencia,inocencia que desperto la furia en Yamato.

-Me estas cargando verdad- respondio prácticamente gritando- tenia pases vip, y claro que no se el nombre- se señalo la cabeza como un gesto de "no seas estúpido" – agg…- respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, mirando el rostro de susto que tenia Tokumori se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba, es que el siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. En fin trato de seguir explicándole- me refiero, a que tenían, ella y otras chicas mas, tenían pases vip así que en cualquier momento podrían estar por aquí- lo miro de reojo no quería enojarse de nuevo porque seguro lo golpearia.

-haaa..- dijo Tokumori entre que se acomodaba en el sofá del camerino con un gesto de alivio, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde entraba uno de sus compañeros. De pelo morado y bien alborotado. Shao, con esa cara seria parecía todo un calculador. El cual apoyo todo su cuerpo en la puerta del camerino y dijo en vos alta:

-3..2..1..- dijo en el momento que abría la puerta, y como arte de magia un montón de chicas con pases vip hicieron aparición. Algunas gritaban pero una en particular tenía una cara especialmente seductora, Yamato la reconoció al instante, una carita así no la olvidaría así de fácil.

-¿ves lo que te digo? Hay esta...- le dijo a Tokumori.

Se acerco a ella, una rubia de cabellos ondulados y ojos que parecían grices. Le susurro quien sabe que al oido. Le agarro el brazo y solo se fue como si la conociera de toda la vida. Aunque ni el nombre le conocía. Y tampoco pensaba conocerlo.

Se alejo de todos, con ella, su nueva noche.

* * *

**Sora Takenouchi**

-Takenouchi Sora- llamaba un profesor.

-presenti- respondio Sora al listado del profesor.

Sora Takenouchi, una de las niñas elegidas, la portadora del emblema del amor. Aunque debe destacarse que ya no es una niña, es una joven muy hermosa con su cabello rojizo hasta por debajo de los hombros, hasta un poco ondulado, sus ojos color rojos y su piel de tono canela, el cual era una real envidia para muchas que toman sol horas para tener su tono de piel.

En estos momentos se encuentra en Milán estudiando diseño. Obtuvo una beca debido a unos dibujos que envió una amiga suya a esta universidad. Obviamente las envio sin consultarselo a ella. Pero no hay que aclarar que Milán es el centro de la moda del mundo. Y la verdad fue un privilegio aceptar.

Ser la era lo que mas deseaba. La mejor en moda claro, y en un futuro. Ahora solo era una estudiante.

Luego de alrededor de 4 horas seguidas de clases. Dos de historia de la moda y dos de alta confección. La verdad estaba exhausta. No veía la hora de volver a su habitación a descansar. necesitaba que la imaginación volviera a ella para hacer unos dibujos y presentarlos a su trabajo.

-Soraa!- hablaba una joven con un tono juguetón. Una rubia ojos negros, y con un cuerpo que le favorecía todo lo que se ponga.

-Mika!- le respondió con una sonrisa falsa. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada para el "divino" humor de mi compañera de cuarto.

-andare dal parrucchiere (vamos a la peluquería)- propuso muy entusiasmada. entusiasmo no correspondido.

-mmm.. no.. la verità, sono molto cnasada (la verdad, estoy muy cansada)- debe destacarse que Sora es una chica muy inteligente, y no le costo demasiado aprender el idioma.

Sora en realidad quería poder convencer a su compañera que de verdad no estaba de ánimos, pero no quería ser grosera.

-puff!- hizo una especie de berrinche-Ay, Sora. Bisogna vedere come risolvere questo Carrot Top (tienes que ver la forma de arreglar esa cabeza de zanahoria)- lo dijo en un tono burlón. Solo para animarme. Pero causo el efecto contrario. La verdad a la cabeza de zanahoria le pareció un poco grosero.

¿Poco? No! Estaba muy enojada, ¿le dijo cabeza de zanahoria? Eso si no se lo iba a permitir. Era una total falta de respeto y no se iba a quedar así. Se puso colorada de puro coraje. Esto no podía ser cierto. Pero cierto odio la embargo y no pudo evitar decirle:

-¡Preferirei avere la testa di carota, essere solo una bionda che ha il cranio riempito di aria! (prefiero ser cabeza de zanahoria, que ser una rubia que tiene el cráneo lleno de aire)- o si se exalte. Solo no pudo evitarlo. Mi enojo iba mas haya de lo que pudiera pensar. Pero al ver el rostro de su amiga supo que la había herido. Pero ya estaba todo dicho, la rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás- Mika, mi dispiace, io non(Mika disculpa yo no..)..- quiso disculparse pero fue tarde. Mika salió corriendo del lugar llorando. Pero no la siguió. Llorar hace bien. A todos nos hace bien. Incluso a Sora. Le ardían los ojos. Así que salio corriendo directo a los cuartos. Quería estar sola.

Cuando llego al cuarto cerro la puerta y se desplomo en ella.

-Porque tengo que ser así- no podía parar de llorar- So ..so-lo las-timo a las perso-nas..- se decía una y otra vez, es que de verdad se sentía de lo peor. Pero una vez más tranquila susurro- en especial aquellas que me recordaban a él. Él era el único que me decía cabeza de zanahoria- Y era verdad el siempre se lo decía, y es porque es cierto. Su cabello es rojizo y un tanto anaranjado, el de lo decía por puro cariño. Porque la amaba, y ella lo amaba. Pero terminaron odiándose por un mal entendido, Sora se lleno de odio, tras eso y no volvió a ser la misma.

Así que cuando obtuvo la beca prácticamente salio huyendo de Japón. No podía soportarlo más. Pensó que fuera de allí y lejos de el las cosas volverían a la normalidad pero no fue así. Más dolor acumulo, mas odio también y ya no es ni volveré a ser Sora.

Así como lo lastimo a el. Lastimo a su mamá. A su papá. Me lastime a mí misma. Y ahora a Mika. La única amiga que tiene. La que ama y odia a la vez. Ella le recuerda tanto a Mimi. Eso si era una amiga. Un poco caprichosa y berrinchuda, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudarte, levantarte el ánimo, sin importar nada. Pero otra parte le recordaba a él y cuando lo hace. No sabe como reaccionar, es una herida que tiene abierta hace años.

Se metió a bañar un momento. Eso siempre la relajaba. Necesitaba un segundo de paz. Y después volver a sus actividades. A ver si la inspiración volvía para hacer el trabajo que tenia que entregar para la próxima semana.

En eso sintió que habrían la puerta. Así que dentro de la ducha todos sus músculos volvieron a tensarse. Solo había algo que tenía que hacer. Disculparse. Y mejor ahora. Si se peleaban de nuevo volveria a la ducha. Total que más da. Solo va a estar más limpia.

Se envolvio en la toalla, seco un poco su cabello y dudo un poco en el momento en que tenía que abrir la puerta. Pero respiro hondo puso su mano en la perilla y la giro para que se abra.

Y allí estaba ella, con bolsas en las manos y un hermoso vestido color esmeralda con tirantes. Parecía nuevo porque no lo traía puesto cuando se fue.

-Mika- la llamo Sora apenada. La rubia le devolvió la mirada, pero no le dijo nada, se notaba triste. Solo bajo la cabeza y Sora continuo-scusa.. I esaltare.(disculpa.. me exalte).- no sabía como decirle cuanto lo sentía.

-Mi scuso chiedo, Non dovrei dire Carrot Top (yo te pido disculpas. No debí decirte cabeza de zanahoria)- hizo un puchero. Vaya que le recordaba a Mimi. Eso la hizo reír

-Non è necessario di scusarsi, I esagerare le cose e ti trattano male(no tienes que disculparte, yo exagere las cosas)- trato de explicarme, pero antes de que le vuelva a pedir perdón decidio hablar de nuevo- Mi perdoni? ( me perdonas?)- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-chiaro, siamo amici (claro, somos amigas)- la rubia sonrió de lado a lado y le dijo-come siamo amici, Ti ho portato un regalo reconsiliacion! (ya que somos amigas! Te traje un regalo de reconciliación)- y le entrego a Sora una bolsa la cual acepto con gusto. Los regalos siempre vienen bien.

Rieron un rato contandose cosas triviales. Y arovechando que salía de la ducha Sora se probo su regalo. Era una blusa amarilla fuerte con destellos dorados en la zona del escote. Se puso unos jeans azul gastados y unas botas marrones altas. Las cuales se le veían muy bien. Todo el conjunto le lucia de maravilla, y resaltaba mi cuerpo delgado y el amarillo le quedaba muy bien a su piel canela.

-si pensa, e io sono pronto, lasciare che il parrucchiere per fissare la mia top carota (que te parece, ya que estoy lista, vamos a la peluquería para arreglar mi cabeza de zanahoraia)- agrego Sora con humor.

-non- respondió Mica, y lo cual confundio a Sora- mettiamo che bei capelli rossi(vamos a poner bella esa cabellera roja)- rieron nuevamente con mas ganas y salieron rumbo a la pelu.

Si tal vez era algo superficial. Pero era la mejor manera de tapar el dolor y que no se note tanto.

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa**

-¡Mimiiiii!- gritaba su madre de lejos. Mientras corría hacia Mimi, una chica hermosa de piel blanca medio rosada, de ojos grandes color miel y largas pestañas, su cabello era castaño claro con destellos dorados, que estaba en el gimnasio de su casa, haciendo sus ejercicios diarios. Su madre en verdad era exagerada- hija saliste en la revista people. ¡es genial!-dijo esto último como en un suspiro. Satoe tenia el mismo color de piel de Mimi, era rubia y tenia ojos negros, se la veía pequeña ya que Mimi era mas alta que su madre.

Mimi giro los ojos. Ya se estaba cansado de esa actitud por parte de su madre. ¿Cuál era la novedad? Siempre salia en revistas. Desde que se hice famosa sale en revistas todo el tiempo. Fue gracioso. Michel la lanzo a la fama por así decirlo, bueno no Michel, su padre. Que la escucho cantar una vez y no dudo en recomendarla a una disquera amiga. Y así la propusieron a cantar y la verdad, ella estaba saltando de felicidad por ello.

Ellos le dieron solo un empujón. Después otras disqueras la solicitaron y ella ya podía elegir. Ahora acaba de firmar con universal music. Un sueño cumplido.

En su vida como famosa le habian inventaron miles de amores, con los actores mas lindos, los cuales no eran cierto, no le gusta estar en pareja ni siquiera por no estar sola. _"Por eso será que nunca conocí el amor_". Se acostumbro a la idea de que nunca sucederá, el amor es solo ficticio. No es real. Aunque lo ve siempre en manos de sus padres, no la convencen de que pueda llegar para un amor como el de ellos._ "me pregunto si… ¿Ellos realmente se aman, o tal ves solo están acostumbrados a estar juntos?. Eso definitivamente no es para mi DEMACIADA DULSURA PARA MI"._

En fin su mama ahora esta "consternada con que salga en la revista people". Y realmente ella no entiende porque tanto alboroto si es la tercera vez que sale en esa revista. Pero tuvo que entender que su mama se comporta de esa manera siempre y por cualquier cosa, y que ella sea así no es parte de la fama, simplemente, por cualquier cosa, es así.

-no exageres mama- le pidió la castaña, su madre hizo un puchero como de niña pequeña para convencerla, y aghh, siempre lo consigue- ok read it-

-Amo cuando me hablas en ingles- la alabo la gran Satoe, ella también habla a la perfección el ingles, solo que al ser su única hija- _Meems.._- La castaña había decidido que la prensa no sepa su nombre real, debido a que siempre quieren averiguarte todo lo que pueden, así que en la disquera firmo un contrato de confidencialidad así su identidad se mantiene oculta- _una de las jóvenes más hermosas y talentosas. La cual por el momento no hemos averiguado el nombre verdadero.._- leía su madre- cariño creo que deberías decirle tu nombre real ¿no te parece absurdo?- le dijo, arrugando un poco la nariz.

-ya hablamos de este tema mama, no quiero ser asediada toda mi vida por reporteros y fotógrafos- le respondio con simpleza- además ni a vos ni a papa los dejarían vivir en paz, y estaríamos todos encerrados todo el día en esta casa- dijo señalando a las paredes del sótano gym.

-ok en eso tienes razón-apoyo- bueno sigo.. _es una de las promesas de la música. Con el último premio ganado en los teen choice award.._ sos mi orgullos cariño- realmente si no fuera su madre la golpearía, aun asi era una de las pocas personas en este mundo que la hacia reir, solo sonrió mientras hacia sus ejercicios como dándole pie a que podía seguir leyendo_- ya tiene cinco premios en una año. Se debe decir que su belleza japonesa es inigualable. Cabello castaño natural con destellos dorados, unos ojos miel, que a pesar de ser una chica de imagen fuerte, sus ojos son muy dulces.._ eso es cierto cariño- puff eso si era cualquier cosa, ¿Cómo podes tener imagen fuerte y mirada dulce? A Mimi simplemente le parecia ilógico. Acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y decidió correr ahora en la cinta -_tiene un cuerpo muy trabajado. Ella misma nos confirmo que hace mucho ejercicio. _Bla bla bla… esta parte no me interesa- _"y a mi tampoco"_ pensó, de por si los periodistas escriben cualquier cosa sobre uno- aquí va, _todos estamos esperando a ver que locura hace ahora. ¿Qué estará pensando la princesa Memes ahora? Les estaremos al tanto.. léanos en la edición de la próxima semana.. _y bla bla bla!- Sayoe terminaba de leer, sus expresiones de molestia hicieron sonreír a la castaña- hija ¿cual es tu próximo paso a seguir?- Satoe se sentó en uno de los colchones, más bien se tiro, como si fuera una niña en gimnasia.

-pienso ir a promocionar mi disco en Londres, ya tengo el visto bueno de la disquera- le menciono a su mamá con una sonrisa, estaba contenta por fin saldría del país para que la conozcan en otro lugar que no sea solo estados unidos y mexico. Dejo de correr para ahora ir a tomar un jugo- ma tomamos un jugo muero de sed.

-por supuesto, y me sigues contando de tus planes. ¿Cuando piensas irte?- la madre de Mimi es la única que esta el 100% al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Le confiaba a ella mas que a nadie todo. Pero para todo el mundo Meems era una total desquisiada a la hora de promocionar.

-en unos días ma, ya casi esta todo listo, voy a cantar en una azotea de un edificio que no es muy alto y luego voy a ir bajando por las paredes, con protección claro- agrego ante la cara repentina de preocupación de su madre.

-¿vas a cantar el tema nuevo que escribiste?

-asi es. Ya le puse titulo "_good girl_" me parece perfecto para la trama de la canción- le dijo contenta, esa canción era su orgullo y reflejaba todo lo que pensaba de los hombres, debería decir que de una manera discreta- aun no la hemos grabado pero estoy segura que a la gente les va a encantar, a y también cantaremos en un estadio. Ahora no recuerdo como se llamaba- le comunico a Satoe.

-enserio no quieres que te acompañe. Sabes que no soportaría que te suceda algo malo. Sos la luz de mis ojos- hablaba tan rápido que no se entendía nada.

-mama ya basta. Tengo 19 y estoy cuidada por la seguridad de la disquera, voy a estar bien-Satpe se agarraba el pecho de solo imaginar de que me pasara algo, Y segun Mimi, era un poco sobre actuado- apenas llegue te llamo y prometo contarte todo ¿si?- la miro a los ojos y esta asintió con la cabeza- ¿papa llega tarde?-

-no lo se.. me olvide de el- dijo de pronto escandalizada- no cocine nada, debe estar por llegar en una hora y no hice nada, me voy a cocinar cariño, ya sabes que a el le gusta mi comida- se dio la media vuelta mirando la heladera para ver que cocinaba. Mimi también se dio la vuelta, pero en dirección contraria, no quería que viera su cara de asco de solo pensar en su comida.

-iiiuuuughh- hasta escalofríos le dio.

Se dirigí hacia su habitación con la clara intención de darse una ducha antes de que llegue su adorado padre. Y la vio a ella allí, tirada sobre su cama, su guitarra rosa, la primera que le regalaron sus padres, una criolla rosa, y con la letra de su nueva canción al lado. La tomo, la leyó, y no pudo evitar sonreír Su orgullo estaba alli, entre sus dedos y no veía la hora de cantársela al mundo entero. Y que todos noten que esta canción no solamente estaba dedicada a ella sino también a todas esas mujeres tontas que aun piensan en que los hombres son perfectos.

-es perfecta para mi- se dije en vos alta. Realmente quería gritarla, no cantarla, que todo el mundo la escuche y que las mujeres dejen de ser tan ilusas. Ella ya había aprendido su lección. No confiar en cualquier imbécil que se te cruce en el camino. –si fuera por mi no volverían a caminar por las calles destruyendo vidas- si así es señores, un hombre la hizo perderlo todo, su amor por la vida, su alegría, su verdadera sonrisa- me pregunto si algún día recuperare todo lo que perdí de mi.

Giro un poco hacia su derecha, y en sui cómoda había otro detalle rosa, que le llamo la atencion. Un cofre rosa que guardaba desde niña. Lo tomo y lo abrio, allí se encontraba su digivace, como un tesoro, lo tomo y lo miro, lo abrazo como si estuviera abrazando a palmon- pero no es así, palmon no está aquí..- la necesitaba de verdad- ahora todo lo que fui murió aquel día- lo devolví al cofre y lo guardo en el bolso que pensaba llevar a Londres, tenia la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, sentirse por un momento esa niña de 10 años que viajo al digimundo.

Y se metio en el baño.

Realmente necesitaba relajarse. Y este era el mejor remedio. Puso unas sales en la tina y la lleno de agua tibia. Una ves todo listo, se saco la ropa, la cual estaba traspirada de tanto hacer ejercicio y se metio de inmediato en la tina. Eso si era relajante. Así se iba a concentrar para su próximo proyecto… Londres…

* * *

**Joe Kido**

-ringg ringg- se podría decir que la alarma de Joe Kido tenia voz propia de tanto tratar de despertarlo, es que solo no podía abrir sus ojos.

-arriba a levantarse- gritaban alguno de los profesores. Y se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que los profesores te despierten en la universidad de medicina? Bueno..

Eso es muy sencillo de responder, el peli azul que todos conocemos es pupilo en la universidad. A causa de sus buenos promedios le dieron una beca completa a una de las mejores universidades de medicina del mundo. La universidad de medicina de Cuba.

Solo que han pasado tantas cosas desde que entro en la universidad, que el pobre ya no sabe ni lo que quiere ser. Es realmente cansadora la universidad, y ni hablar de lo monótona.

-hay voy- dijo con todo mi pesar y sacándose el brazo que tapaba sus ojos. Se metio en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha, pero por alguna razón el agua no salía- aahh.. No puede ser- se agarro la cabeza, como seña de frustración, no le quedaba otra que vestirme y salir a clase. Pero aun tenia mucho sueño.

Salio de su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de el y se le traba su chaqueta en ella.

-agghh- la saco y cerro la puerta con llave-demonios.

-¿un mal día Joe?- le dijo una vos a sus espaldas. Esa vos. La extrañaba tanto. Era como dulce prohibido para sus oídos Le traía mucha tristeza. Ella era la razon de que noche tras noche no durmiera bien.

-algo así- lo dijo entre serio y con un toque de dulzura. Se dio la vuelta y la vio. Parada atrás suyo. Una morocha muy hermosa. Pero con un semblante triste. Y el no pudo evitar en perderse en sus ojos negros, era hermosa. Su cabello le llegaba solo hasta los hombros y eran de color negro también, su piel morena, ella era cubana. Y lo sé no saben la historia, tal vez más adelante se las cuente , por ahora solo sabrán que ella es su ex novia.

-¿vas a la clase de farmacología aplicada?- el asintió con la cabeza, aun miraba sus ojos, sus lentes aun no podían tapar su tristeza tras su rompimiento- Joe, no quiero que estemos así, me duele, de verdad te quiero, y no me importa lo que sucedió no fue tu..- pero el la interrumpio.

-llego tarde a clase, tu también deberías ir Noelia- le dijo en un tono frió. y luego paso por su lado lo mas rapido que pudo.

Realmente no era su culpa sino mía. Pero desde que no estoy con ella la alegría se me fue y me ha costado mucho hacer las cosas bien desde entonces. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a clases y la deje atrás. No quería verla por el momento, necesitaba olvidarme de ella.

Al llegar a clase había todo un alboroto. Todos hablaban entre todos, incluso el profesor, eso si era raro ya que el es muy serio, me senté en mi asiento de siempre y le pregunte a Matías que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede Matu?- Matías es uno de mis compañeros, también cubano, ojos verdes y con tez morocha.

-vaya que eres distraído, este tema con Noe no te hace nada bien- me recrimino

-no es momento para eso, ¿Por qué esta todo dado vuelta?- le dije sin subir la vos.

-¿no te enteraste? La universidad ha lanzado un proyecto de pasantía e iremos todos a argentina en unos días- me dijo entusiasmado.

-¿argentina? ¿Y que vamos a hacer haya?- esa era mi oportunidad perfecta de alejarme de noelia

-vamos a hacer una breve residencia en uno de los hospitales en Buenos Aires- luego dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica- y seguro van a haber mujeres hermosas, las argentinas tienen una fama… jiii- su cara simplemente me daba asco, es raro hablar de esos temas para mi, aun sigo siendo.. como podría decirlo.. Reservado, ya no tan serio como antes, pero si reservado.

-buenísimo, no veo las horas de irme- y así era, tenía que irme o sino me cabeza explotaría.

-pues y empacando y nos vamos en esta semana- me miro a los ojos y agrego- si tanto te duele lo de Noe deberías hablar con ella, ya a pasado un año del incidente, y ella de verdad te ama, además…-

-eso es un tema cerrado- lo mire con frialdad me levante y me dispuse a irme, pero luego.

-sabes que Joe, ERES UN COBARDE- lo grito asi que escucho todo el curso, hasta mi profesor, mire a mi alrededor notando, como ya sospechaba, que todos me miraban, abrí la puerta del salón y me fui.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, con mi maletin en la mano, lo agitaba como cuando uno camina muy rápido. Es que necesitaba aire, camine lo mas rápido que pude hasta que visualice la puerta de vidrio que estaba buscando. La deslice y Salí.

Respire profundo.

Hace un año que sucedió todo. Y marco mi vida para siempre, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, me quema la cara de recordar, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue mi culpa, el murió por mi culpa, y por más que los demás me digan que no, que fue el destino, este recuerdo me quema el pecho y hace un año que me está agujereando hasta no quedar nada.

Que no daría por olvidar, no me he ido antes porque quería asegurarme que ella esté bien. No la dejaría sola. Pero tal vez es hora de irme, solo va a ser por una semana, y de ahí voy a tomar mi decisión. Tal vez, nunca debí llegar a cuba. Tal vez, no debí estudiar medicina, no debo ser para esto. De vuelta de Argentina, tomare mi decisión. Espero no equivocarme.

* * *

**Koshiro Izumy**

Llovía, hace días que llovía, las luces se apagaban a cada rato. No podía hacer mi trabajo en paz, enzima que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-maldición tengo que presentarlo mañana- eso me pasa por hacerlo a último momento. La luz volvió.

Ahora era mi turno, enchufe mi notebook, y a trabajar. Tenia que concentrarme. Como puede ser que haya cambiado tanto en estos últimos años, de seguro que cuando tenía 10 años lo hubiera terminado más rápido que ahora. Pero no, me la pase durmiendo y aun tengo sueño. Tenía que presentar este trabajo piloto sobre una especie de curso que iban a hacer en el hospital no se que para los estudiantes de medicina de las más importantes universidades. Pero a mí que me importaba. Era obligatorio solo por eso lo hago. Y con que objetivo.

-"fusionar la medicina con la tecnología"- dije imitando la voz de mi profesora. La verdad que esa mujer no debe tener marido.

Seguí tecleando como pude y…

-otra vez se corto..- bufe por lo bajo, y..- parece que el destino me llama de nuevo a dormir. Le pediré a mi madre que me haga un certificado médico así lo presento en la uni. No voy a perder el curso de todas formas. Así que pues hasta mañana.

Me acosté en la cama, estaba cerrando los ojos, me dejaba abrazar por mi colcha cuando se abrió de pronto la puerta de mi habitación.

-pero que…- no termine de hablar- madre.. jejeje- pude sentir frio, y a la ves calor, era hombre muerto, eso me pasa por vivir aun con mis padres. Desde que nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre me sentí perdido, supe que no me dejarían vivir. Pero estudio en una carrera que me demanda muchas horas de no sueño y así no se puede seguir- que .. que ..¿que sucede ma?- le puse mi mejor sonrisa, o la que pude.

-cariño me estoy preocupando de verdad- me miro tiernamente y agrego- te estas acostando a dormir de nuevo, y ¿que no piensas estudiar?- podría jurar que lloraría.

-claro ma.. yo solo.. solo…- demonios no sabía que decirle, mire hacia el otro lado de la cama y arrugue la cara.. algo se me tenía que ocurrir- es solo que me duele la garganta y me hace frio, solo quería un poco del calor de la cama, nada masque eso lo prometo- la mire duulcemennnte.

-Ho mi bebe.. Lamento haber desconfiado de vos. Pero no te acuestes, eso podría levantarte fiebre.. Mejor levántate termina ese trabajo..- se dirigió a mi computadora la cual seguía prendida- que al pareces no has hecho mucho- frunció el ceño y me miro- Izumy Koshiro me estas mintiendo otra vez- temblaba, mi madre gritaba tanto que me sentí una hormiga.

-no mama claro que no... Porque lo haría- hable tan rápido que no me entendí ni coordinaba mis palabras- es la verdad.. Además me estaba levantando- saque la frazada y me senté- ¿lo ves?- me miro fijo y me dijo.

-no me decepciones mi pequeño Izzy- me lo dijo al oído, y la verdad no pude evitar sentir culpa. Es con la única que pe pasaba cuando mentía.

-claro que no mamá- me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Me senté nuevamente frente a la computadora, decidido a terminarlo. Ya habrá tiempo de dormir.

* * *

**Takeru T.K. Takaishi**

Ya no estoy viviendo con mi madre. Termine rápido el secundario, no quería seguir junto a ella. Me vine a Francia con mi abuelo, y estoy como en un año de vacaciones, un año sabático si se podría decir así.

Vivo con mi abuelo. No se si se lo podría llamar abuelo. El tiene canas con aun destellos rubios, los que le quedaron, mi mismo color de ojos. La verdad el me recuerda mas a mi hermano que a mí, mi abuelo es todo un mujeriego.

-abuelo voy a Salir con Jona- le anuncie desde la puerta.

-cuídate mi pequeño retoño chiquito de mi corazón-me dijo a modo de broma. Se acerco a mí con la clara intención de agarrarme las mejillas. Pero yo le agarre el brazo.

-¿qué haces? ya no soy un niño- dije entre risas. Mi abuelo no cambiara jamás. Puede hacer lo que sea cantal de molestarme.

-¿Cómo que no? Apenas tienes 17 años mocoso- se acerco y me pego atrás de la cabeza, en la nuca, y se hecho a reír. No lo aguante mas, de seguro hoy era mi día. Hasta mi abuelo piensa que me va a molestar.

-ABUELO- le recalque la palabra para que entienda- ya sea a que va esto- mi abuelo me sonrió y antes de que hable me encargue de borrarle la sonrisa- no vas a venir conmigo- y lo logre.

-que injusto eres- me miro con reproche- yo solo quería divertirme y.. y.- y antes de que siga me Sali de la casa corriendo, me agache a reirme cuando escuche a lo lejos "_¿A dónde vas T.K. no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, yo se donde se juntan". _Mi abuelo siempre me decía esas cosas. La verdad estaba muy agradecido de vivir con él. Me ayudo a escapar prácticamente de mi casa, enfrentándose a mi mama. Como aun soy menor, necesitaba la firma de los dos para irme. Pero los amenace con hablar y no tuve problemas con eso.

Camine por un rato por las calles, mirando hacia la nada. Tenía ganas de verlo a mi hermano. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él. Igual que más da, el no sabe de mi, y yo no sé de él.

Llegue de pronto al Monkey Bar, un bar en donde nos juntábamos siempre con mis amigos.

-jone, arrivé? tes copines laissé seul (¿que sucedió? ¿tus novias te dejaron solo?)- le dije a las risas mientras me sentaba en el sillón negro donde nos veíamos siempre.

- ne vous embêtez pas Ishida (no molestes) - lo iba a matar. Solo me decían Ishida cuando querían morir. Espera. Un momento ¿quería morir?

- tout bon?(¿todo bien?)- pregunte

- la vérité, et non pas (la verdad que no)- miraba fijamente a la mesa y la tocaba con su dedo índice, realmente estaba decaído mi amigo peli negro- terminé avec Sophi( termine con sophi)- eso si me sorprendió, Jona era el único casado (no es literal claro).

- mais .. ce qui s'est passé? (pero..¿que sucedió?)- yo estaba al frente y pude notar que Jona necesitaba hablar.

- Je ne sais pas .. Je ne sais pas exactement, il y avait un problème avec leurs parents. Mais il faut comprendre que cela a à voir avec nous, alors que nous sommes ensemble et .. et .. n'a pas réussi à me donner une explication (no lo se.. con exactitud no lo se, hubo un problema con sus padres. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nosotros, hace tiempo que estamos juntos y.. y.. no supo darme una explicación)- eso fue como un dejavu. Era como estar viviendo lo que yo viví hace un tiempo pero del otro lado y no pude evitar decir..

- je comprends (te entiendo)- no lo podía creer. Así se debe haber estado Kari cuando me fui. Me levante haciendo el amague de irme. Lo mire y le dije- ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous demanderez, se repentir et de revenir, je peux assurer (no te preocupes, te va a extrañar, se va arrepentir y va a volver, te lo puedo asegurar)- abrí la puerta y salí del lugar sin importarme la cara de desconcierto de mi amigo.

Hace un tiempo ya me fui de Odaiba, termine con toda relación. Termine a relación con mi madre, termine la relación que tenia con Kari. Dios mío como la extrañaba. Y me fui sin darle muchas explicaciones, y puedo asegurar que la pago todos los días. Porque todo lo que había en este mundo me recordaba a ella.

Pero no supe como actuar y no tuve quien me escuche.

-hermano- susurre por lo bajo- vos también te fuiste- si bien el se había ido por su banda, me sentí muy solo- soy un cobarde que no sabe hacer nada bien solo- mejor vuelvo a casa sino..- trate de sonreír, las cosas no iban a cambiar solo porque lo piense, ni porque me arrepienta. Se debe actuar para que algo suceda. asi que voy a aprovechar que cumplo 18, para empezar.

* * *

**Hikari Yagami**

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?

Brasil es hermoso. Tengo muchos amigos pero. Aun asi me siento sola. Tengo millones de preguntas, las cuales, tal vez, nunca tengan respuestas.

Vine a este país después de terminar el secundario por dos razones: escapar de mi vida, y ayudar a los niños huérfanos en una escuela en Brasilia. Tal vez la primera era la más importante, pero la segunda me recordó lo mucho que amo a los niños y que de niña quería ser maestra jardinera.

Ahora estoy en mi departamento tratando de descansar. Vivo con una amiga Aria, peli roja de cabello corto, ojos verdes y morocha. La verdad si no tuviera esa cara de nenita diría que es Sora. Ella se esta bañando mientras yo trato de hacer la comida, hoy me tocaba hacerla, pero gracias a dios mamá me enseño suficiente de cocina como para sobrevivir, aun así nunca voy a cocinar como mamá.

Mientras corto la zanahoria me preparo para poner a freír todo y hacer un rico salteado, cuando en eso escucho la música de Las Veronic as el cual me indica que me están llamando. Seque mis manos y agarre el teléfono, vi el remitente así que note que definitivamente era mamá.

-mami que bueno escucharte- le atendí muy entusiasmada mientras ponía el teléfono en mi hombro para poder seguir cocinando.

-cariño. No sabes cuánto te extrañamos. ¿Quería saber como has andado?- me pregunto y pude notar que estaba llorando, solo decidí no mencionarlo.

-bien mama, ahora cocinando. Estaba muerta de hambre. Tuve un día de verdad largo- la escuche suspirar. Mi mama no estaba muy de acuerdo que yo esté aquí, pero aun asi me respetaba. Como lo hizo como mi hermano cuando se fue a vivir a España. Ella jamás se lo impidió. Solo que a mi me pasa dinero para poder vivir aquí.

-no es necesario que trabajes tanto cariño, si quieres te paso mas dinero, puedo conseguir otro trabajo y…- decidí interrumpir porque ya sabia que seguía.

-mama de verdad no te preocupes, si no trabajo me voy a aburrir enserio…- le dije a modo de suplica, realmente no quería preocuparla. Además vivo bien después de todo.

-lo sé cariño, solo me aflige no poder verte y asegurarme con mis propios ojos que estas bien.

-confía en mi mama. Este todo perfecto- sonreí. Se que mi mama confía en mi, solo quiere cuidarme. Nos quedamos calladas un momento hasta que decidí preguntar, así que trague saliva y proseguí- ma… ¿sabes algo de Tai?- mi hermano desde que viajo no se ha comunicado mas de dos veces con mi mama, y solo para decirle que estaba bien, si bien sabíamos la dirección de donde vive no contábamos con el dinero suficiente para ir a verlo.

-no- la vos de tristeza de mi mama era muy obvia, así que solo espere a que siga- el no nos ha llamado.

-veo- en eso sentí olor a quemado-ma se me quema mi salteado después te llamo.

Corte el teléfono y cori a apagar la cocina.

-¿escusas para no hablar de tu hermano?- me hablo aria desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

-Aria!.. me diste un susto- y era cierto. Ahora mi salteado estaba por el suelo junto con la sartén.

-sos una exagerada- dijo mientras me ayudaba a limpiar todo.

-lo sé- le dije, ella me miraba atenta a lo que iba a decir- todo esta mal A. mi hermano no da señales de vida al igual que Takeru. Aquellas personas que me protegían es como si se hubieran alejado de mi- me levante con intenciones de abandonar la cocina. No quería llorar.

-realmente eres una tonta Hikari Yagami- me di la vuelta ante el insulto, y ella se acerco a mí, me puso la mano en el hombro y me dijo- creo que la razón de que ellos no estén contigo es que tienes que empezar a valerte por ti misma. Y no hablo de un trabajo- bajo la mano y se dirigió a la heladera, mientras yo estaba petrificada si saber que decir- mírate, eres hermosa. Tienes un cabello largo con mucho brillo, tu piel morena, seguro tu hermano debe ser guapísimo- la mire a modo de reto y ello empezó a reír- Takeru es un tonto por dejarte, no deberías pensar en el, y con respecto a tu hermano, tienes suficiente dinero ahorrado,, deberías ir a España a pedirle un par de explicaciones- cerró la puerta de la heladera, se acerco a mí y me abraso, obviamente respondí al abrazo y me puse a llorar en su hombre.

-gracias amiga. Sabes qué... Soy una cobarde.. y tienes razón- me separe de ella. Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta del baño, me seque las lagrimas y le dije- ya compre los pasajes para España.

-me alegra-me dijo sonriente. Pero por mi sonrisa la suya se borro- ¿dijiste los?

-así es...- me miro fijamente…juro que parecía tener un signo de pregunta tatuado en su frente- le mande un mail a mi hermano… Le puse que tenía una hermosa amiga que quería conocerlo... Así que vienes conmigo- su cara se desfiguro y se puso roja. Eso si era gracioso, me reí y entre en el baño. Y desde la puerta grite- mañana sale el vuelo así que empaca- los gritos de Aria no se hicieron esperar. Amenazándome con matarme.

Mañana vería a mi hermano después de 3 años, y realmente estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaría el contento de verme? ¿me reconocerá? Realmente e cambiado estos años.

-te veo pronto… hermano- dije en un susurro mientras sentía caer el agua por mi cara. Mañana sería un gran día. Para todos.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. Me salio algo largo.. Pero esto es solo el principio.. espero tengan paciencia. . las historias empiezan en el cap que viene.. Así que espero lo lean también. . A los que hayan leído . Gracias desde ya a los que leyeron. Dejen reviews.. Así se que lo leyeron.. bueno los dejo tengo mucho porque trabajar para el segundo.. besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior. Disfrute mucho de los reviews que me enviaron gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer. Espero no decepcionarlos. jeje ;) **

**No olviden que en esta pag. de Facebook coloco todos los videos de canciones de los capitulo y dibujos de la ropa que utilizan cada una de las chicas.**

/pages/Digimon-mimi-tachikawa/444097285606229

**Antes de empezar carguen este video en youtube para el show de Mimi**

/watch?v=7-uothzTaaQ

**Ahora si disfruten de fic…**

* * *

**DE CARA**

En Brasil…

Ya estaba todo listo. El bolso, pasajes, un mapa y dinero. Había ahorrado por mucho tiempo para poder hacer lo que planeaba. Llenar el corazón de su hermano de alegría. Ya que después de aquel engaño no pudo confiar en nadie más. Ni siquiera en su familia.

Eso a Kari le rompía el corazón. Saber que su hermano no quería, ni esperaba nada de la gente. Y ella estaba incluida en esa bolsa. Pero eso ya no importaba, ella iba a ir a ver a su hermano para que eso cambie.

Todo estaba en orden. Solo quedaba partir.

No aguantaba más sus nervios, a tal punto que se estaba comiendo lo poco que le quedaba de uña mientras leía una revista en la cama de Aria. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para esperar sola.

-¿Segura que tienes todo?-le pregunto la pelirroja desde el baño de su habitación.

-aham..- fue lo único que respondió. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-Digo... porque… No me hablas y aun así estas en mi habitación- Aria tenía todas las intenciones de que hablara de lo que siente. Sabia a la perfección que la castaña siempre se guardaba las cosas y que después terminaba explotando.

-Solo vengo a verificar que estés lista a tiempo- contraatacó- Por cierto... ¿Vos tenés todo listo?, no quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto- estaba con los nervios de punta. ¿No lo había mencionado ya? Claro que sí. Es que ella misma en su mente se lo repetía constantemente. "que nervios que nervios". No quería ni pensar que diría su hermano al verla. Se alegrará, se enojará, la echará. Solo esperaba que no sea muy catastrófico.

Hikari levantó la vista para ver a su compañera salir del baño con una bata envolviendo su cuerpo, y una toalla en su cabeza. Tenía las manos en las caderas y parecía ofendida.

-Claro que tengo todo listo- frunció el entrecejo- me cambio y salimos... Además- hablaba arrastrando las palabras- se lo importante que es para vos- giro para ver su armario. Y Kari no pudo evitar sonreír. Agradecía tener una amiga como ella.

-Gracias- pero luego no se le ocurrió mejor manera de romper el ambiente tenso que molestar. Solo un poco- Viendo que te vas a poner para conquistar a mí hermano- lo dijo exactamente como quiso, una afirmación. Cosa que hizo que Aria se diera vuelta rápidamente con la cara toda roja como su cabello.

Esa imagen logro hacer que la castaña explotara en carcajadas.

-Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación- gritó Aria con todos sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué tan enojada? Solo era una broma- Seguía provocando la castaña. Si en algo se parecía a su hermano es que cuando quería molestar a alguien sabía como hacerlo. En el momento que dejaba las revistas a un lado, dispuesta a levantarse. Aria le tira una toalla mojada, que se encontraba en su cabeza directo en la cara-¿Qué haces?- decía Kari entre risas.

-Ve.. te.. Ahora- Eso sonaba como una directa amenaza.

- Ok ok pero apúrate- Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que lo próximo que le tire sea algo mucho más sólido y contundente.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí. Y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al living donde se encontraba su maleta. Se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto. Quería recibir un abrazo de su hermano. Que le diga que nada había cambiado. Que él era el mismo de siempre. Que la amaba como siempre. Que lo que había pasado los últimos años no había sucedido.

Sabía que había la posibilidad que las cosas no salgan bien. Solo que ya estaba cansada de llorar por ellos. Su hermano y por T.K.. Ese era otro problema que más tarde intentaría resolver. Por más que le duela no prestarle atención, debía hacerlo, el mismo se lo pidió.

-Nunca entendí que quisiste decirme T.K.- y así era.

**Flashback**

T.K. la había llamado por teléfono de un modo extraño. Kari presienta que algo no andaba bien. Solo no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos esperando. La castaña se encontraba en una de las plazas cercanas a su casa, ya que hay la había citado para conversar sobre quien sabe qué. 20 minutos, en los 2 años de noviazgo que llevaba jamás él la había hecho esperar y eso la estaba impacientando. Sentía una presión en el pecho que no podía sacarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento y por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa de ver a su novio.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse. Pero no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Su aroma lo delataba siempre. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con ese par de ojos color cielo en el que tanto le gustaba perderse. Pero en vez de ello lo primero que pudo observar era a su novio quien estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Amor que sucede?- estaba impresionada. T.K. traía puesta una remera blanca, la cual estaba toda traspirada y sucia, y unos jeans en igual estado. Lo que quiera que esté sucediendo tenía que ser grave para que Takeru se presentara de esa manera frente a su novia.

-…- el silencio era agotador. TK no podía ni siquiera hablar. La miraba de arriba hacia abajo y no podía dejar de pensar que en lo hermosa que era. Su vestido celeste le quedaba hermoso y su cabello siempre suelto que se ondeaba con el viento- tenemos que hablar.- decidió ir al grano. Cuanto más rápido acabe más rápido acabara el dolor.

-Claro- Hikari no estaba segura de aceptar hablar con él. Algo en su interior se rompía con verlo de esa manera. Su mirada denotaba dureza, dureza con la que nunca la había mirado. Se sentía intimidada y no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto miedo.

-o me mires así no voy a hacerte daño… Nunca lo he hecho- no quería dar demasiadas vueltas pero al ver su rostro no podía evitar intentar tranquilizarla, la amaba demasiado, pero los últimos sucesos de su vida lo obligaban a tomar una decisión. La cual por más difícil que resulte tenía que hacerlo-terminamos- lo dijo sin rodeos sin explicaciones sinceras- lo nuestro no puede continuar… yo…- arrastraba las palabras, no sabía como explicar lo inexplicable ya que la castaña que estaba en frente no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y aunque este terminando con ella él estaba seguro que la amaría siempre. Como el primer día.

Mientras tanto Hikari podía sentir claramente como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos. No podía articular palabra. Se quedó observándolo como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciéndole. Pero así era. El la estaba dejando y ella no entendía nada. ¿Por qué?

-No entiendo.- no era cierto, sí que entendía. Solo que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su cuerpo no le respondía como de costumbre. Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y simplemente no pudo contenerlas. Agacho la cabeza de puro dolor. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Tenía una mezcla de emociones. Dolor, amor, rencor, pero sobre todo la sensación de que no podría respirar sin su rubio querido.

-perdóname- en ese momento el ojiazul no lo aguanto más y se soltó en llanto. La agarró por los hombros para tenerla cerca- perdóname pero me tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme en este lugar. Me hace demasiado daño quedare en este lugar- decía con su voz quebrada. No podía hacerse el fuerte frente a ella. No podía engañarla. Ella conocía cada pequeño rincón de su alma.

-que es lo que sucede- los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas. Levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su ahora ex novio. Pudo notar como el acomodaba su mejilla en su mano- porque tienes que hacer esto. Yo te amo- dijo esto último en un susurro. Y en ese momento las lágrimas del rubio dejaron de caer. Levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-lo siento- le dijo en el oído- pero no puedo seguir con algo que en algún momento terminará y nos hará daño- y dicho esto último giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo.

La castaña quedo estática. Quería seguirlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se agarró el rostro aun sin creer lo que había sucedido.

**Fin flashback**

Abrió los ojos como si hubiera estado viviendo un sueño. Aun no podía creer no haberle dicho nada antes de que se marchara. Por sus amigos se enteró que se fue a vivir a Francia, pero nadie sabía el motivo por el cual se había ido.

-Después tengo que encontrarte- se había prometido así misma volverse más fuerte para enfrentar a Takeru, y para esta vez no quedarse callada.

-¿nos vamos?- Hikari giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga agarrando los bolsos- el taxi ya llego.

-Vamos- se levantó del sillón, agarro su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya tenía que irse a enfrentar a su hermano. Por el empezaría, ya no era una niña y debía empezar a demostrarlo.

* * *

En España.

Vestida estilo vintage se encontraba una morena con su hermoso cabella roja atado en una trenza hacia el costado, adornada con una boina marrón claro. Llevaba puesto una calza con estampados contemporáneos, la cual mostraba sus trabajadas piernas, y una remera marrón caída al hombro con un cinto con hebilla dorada que hacia juego con su brazalete y cartera. Y no podía faltar unos botines cortos taco chino color suela.

Sentada en una banca en una pose relajada, disfrutando del viento y la sombra de un árbol, ya que hacía muchísimo calor en la plaza en donde estaba esperando a Mika. La cual se había ido a comprar helado. Por suerte había empezado a tomar lecciones de español alegando que era incomodo que solamente la pelirroja conozca su idioma y que ella no pueda hablar el suyo, así que para practicar decidió ir ella misma a comprar.

-Aquí tienes- Sora levantó la cabeza para observar que su amiga le tendía en la mano un cucurucho de helado de frutilla-si no me equivoco es tu favorito ¿no es cierto?- se notaba que le costaba un poco el idioma. Así que Sora sonrió por el esfuerzo de su amiga.

-è così (así es)- le dijo tomando el cucurucho, tomó un poco de helado con la cucharita y volteo a verla mientras ella se sentaba a su lado-So che non hanno bisogno di questo (sabes que no es necesario esto)-le dijo mientras tomaba otro poco de helado.

-no entiendo si me hablas en italiano- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en frente de ella, optando por una pose ofendida.

-está bien, está bien- tenía un muy buen humor- el helado si es mi favorito te lo puedo asegurar- Mika sonrió ante la respuesta en español.

-me alegro- su sonrisa no desaparecía, y eso hacía que a Sora le dieran más ganas de sonreír. Encontrarse con una persona tan alegre en su vida había hecho su vida aún más fácil, y no podía dejar de pensar que no se lo merecía, ya que a veces no la trataba como la amiga que en realidad era- porque no vamos a caminar un poco, este parque es hermoso.

-vamos- se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron por un caminito de piedras que tenían en frente. El lugar era realmente bello. Con muchos árboles, los cuales tenían las hojas verdes por la estación en la que se encontraban. Podía sentir claramente el aroma a puro. No se escuchaban muchos autos así que la paz que sentía era única.

-bien tenemos una semana aquí, tenemos que preparar bien los vestidos que diseñamos en Italia, las modelos también están listas, y contrataron costureras de primera manos para los últimos detalles… no te emociona es el primer desfile en el que van a presentar nuestra ropa tenemos mucha suerte- Mika era muy risueña, se llevó una mano al pecho para expresarlo, y suspiro como si enamorada estuviese.

-no tuvimos suerte. Nos lo merecíamos, nos esforzamos mucho y estos son los resultados- era su gran oportunidad. En la universidad en donde ambas asistían eligieron a las cinco estudiantes más talentosas para hacer un desfile en España junto a otras estudiantes de otras universidades. Y obviamente por el lugar de donde venían todos esperaban mucho de las estudiantes prometedoras de la moda de la universidad de diseño de Milán.

-se (si)- luego se dio cuenta que la expresión era italiana y se corrigió enseguida- sí, digo si nunca dije se

-ves, te salió la italiana de adentro- Sora lo noto al instante y eso le causaba mucha risa. No es que no quisiera que su amiga aprenda a hablar español. Solo que no le parecía necesario que entre ellas estén hablando un idioma que para la rubia era todo un desafío.

-no seas mala conmigo- he hizo un puchero que logro hacer reír a la pelirroja- si no practico con vos cuando lo haga con los demás se me van a reír en la cara- luego se llevó las manos a la cara como si fuera llorar-yo no quiero que pase esooooo- un poco más lo grito.

-está bien, está bien. No vayas a gritar- no sería la primera vez que pasaba vergüenza por las expresiones tan efusivas de la rubia.

-entonces no me hagas gritar- le dijo retándola. Pero Sora en el momento que iba a responderle, escucho unos gritos que provenían de su lado derecho. Asi que giro su rostro en dirección al ruido. Parecía que se estaban peleando, así que decidió dirigirse a ese lugar- ¿Dónde vas Sora?- pero la pelirroja no le contesto así que decidió seguirla.

Caminada en torno a los gritos y saliendo de los arboles pudo ver a un grupo de chicos que jugaban al football con una pelota blanca. Se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien. Y eso le hacía recordar viejos tiempos en los que ella no vestía como si fuera una modelo todos los días. En ese momento vio como un joven rubio y bien bronceado atajaba la pelota con la cabeza, luego la llevo a su pecho dándole un golpe y luego de nuevo a los pies. Se notaba que esos chicos sabían los que hacían. Le dió un pase a un moreno de grandes músculos, el cual con mucha agilidad dio un giro y metió el balón en el arco.

Un momento "ese giro". Ese giro era la especialidad e Taichi, pero no podía ser. Ese chico no era Taichi. Ni siquiera estaba en su país como para tener la casualidad de verlo. Mejor dicho la maldición de verlo.

-vámonos Mika- dijo secamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más en ese lugar. Debía escapar hasta de sus propios pensamientos. El nombre Taichi debía estar muerto en su cerebro.

-ha.. che?..Sora dove sei (¿Qué?.. Sora donde vas) y salió corriendo tras Sora la cual se dirigía de un muy mal humos hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban.

…

En esa misma plaza se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes jugando al football entre ellos. Estaban tan entretenidos que ni se percataron de las jóvenes que habían estado observándolo.

Uno de los muchachos un moreno de cabellos alborotados estaba descargando su mal humor con sus compañeros y la pelota. Corría a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al arco. Hasta que en un momento se cruza uno de sus contrincantes y sin esperarlo termino en el suelo.

-pero qué demonios te sucede- le decía Taichi mientras se levantaba del piso dispuesto a tirársele encima.

-eu eu eu... tranquilo hermano- uno de sus compañeros le agarro a tiempo.

-suéltame si es que no quieres problemas vos también Marcos- El castaño luchaba contra su compañero y no le fue difícil lograr que lo soltara. Pero en vez de ir a golpear a su contrincante se fue a patear la pelota directo al arco. Se giró y se introdujo entre los arboles ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

Esto no le podía estar sucediendo a él. Acababa de ver lo que en años había evitado. Era un golpe bajo. Directo en la cara.

-Maldita seas Sora- la maldecía una y otra vez. Sentía como le ardía el pecho. Si recordarla era difícil verla era aún peor- ¿a qué viniste?- gritaba en un lugar sin importarle que lo escuche cualquiera- ¿no te bastó con arruinarme la vida?-dijo esto último en un susurro. Esa mujer. Esa mujer le quitaba el aliento. Un día la amo. Y al día siguiente no podía hacer otra cosa más que odiarla.

Camino por horas. En el transcurso del tiempo había corrido, caminado, y se había caído varias veces del cansancio. No tenía idea de que hacia hay. Ni tampoco si lo había reconocido. En el momento en el que se percató de su presencia. Se encargó de hacer esa jugada que ella tanto le elogiaba con el solo propósito de remorderle la conciencia. Pero a cambio de eso solo logro sentirse devastado.

Estaba agitado. Le faltaba completamente el aire. Como podía ser que solo verla por unos instantes tuviera ese efecto en él. A pesar que paso un año de lo que sucedido. Nunca estaría listo para verla. Ni siquiera habiendo cambiado como cambió.

-soy consciente que no es suficiente- se decía a sí mismo. Él lo sabía. Por más malo que fuera. Por más mujeres con las que se acueste. Nunca iba a olvidar la manera en la que lo engaño esa pelirroja. Ella lo había engañado con nadie más ni nadie menos que con su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida. "Que amigo. Es la hipocresía en persona". Pensaba él. Nunca le encontró explicación a todo el daño que le habían causado. ¿Tan mala gente era para que las personas en las que él más confiaba lo traicionaran de esa manera? ¿Qué necesidad tenían de marcarlo así? Porque así se sentía. Tenía una marca en el alma que nunca olvidaría. Ellos eran los causantes de su nueva vida. Los odiaba y no era para menos. Ellos lo habían lastimado. Y encima habían tenido el descaro de decírselo en la cara. y él había sido tan ingenuo de nunca haberse dado cuenta.

Ahora se encontraba sentado sobre una colina que estaba fuera de las canchas llorando como si fuera un niño. Estaba dolido. La odiaba tanto, y cuando pensó que todo había acabado ella se aparecía de frente arruinando el mundo que se había construido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel la vida? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Solo sabía que dolía. No estaba equivocado. Sentía ese dolor en el pecho como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo.

Pero ya era mucho de llorar. Era momento de mostrarle a esa cabeza de zanahoria que no le importaba su presencia. Si es que ella la hubiera notado. Sonrió sin expresión alguna, y se levantó de su lugar. Con su brazo limpio sus lágrimas y decidió volver a las habitaciones.

-espero no encontrar a nadie- se decía así mismo- seguro lo mato- dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa que ni él se la creía y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

* * *

En Londres….

-están todos listos- gritaba un hombre rubio de ojos negros, de una edad ya avanzada- quiero los arnés bien puestos. Esto tiene que salir a la perfección- estaban arriba de una terraza.

Una banda se encontraba en la parte superior lista para empezar a tocar. Y unos parlantes gigantescos estaban al borde del precipicio. Un montón de agentes de seguridad vestidos de negro se encontraban arriba y abajo del edificio listos para el espectáculo. Nadie sabía que estaban en ese lugar, y la prensa se iba a enterar a último momento.

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba en una esquina en una pose relajada, apoyada sobre la pared, con una pie en la misma, sin importarle mancharla. Miraba a su alrededor y pensaba que todo sería perfecto. Así que soltó una carcajada sin importar parecer una loca. Pero tenía que expresar su felicidad de alguna manera.

-te gusta lo que ves- se dio vuelta para encontrar a una mujer de más de 30 años, rubia, con ojos pequeños y perfectamente maquillados. Ella era la perfección en persona. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Joven y exitosa.

-Carmindi- se giro y le sonrió. Mimi no tenía amigas. A cambio de eso tenía a su alrededor gente grande que siempre tenían algo nuevo que enseñarle- ¿es hora de los últimos detales?

-así es preciosa- le agarró el rostro por la barbilla y lo movió de lado a lado- me tenés que pasar la receta para tener esa piel- le dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-la mejor receta es ser joven Car- ambas se miraron por un momento y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-no seas cruel conmigo que no te dejo divina- le dijo con cara amenazante la rubia.

-no por favor, si no estoy divina moriré- le contesto Mimi en un tono irónico. Luego volvieron a reír.

-vamos adentro que aquí mis polvos van a volarse- y de esta manera se adentraron al edificio.

En uno de los apartamentos del lugar el maquillaje se estaba realizando. Carmindi era una experta en belleza corporal, y eso incluía el make up. Sentó a Meems y empezó. Por suerte no necesitaba ponerle mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de base para proteger su piel. Los ojos iban en un negro esfumado con fucsia y los labios con apenas un brillo rosa.

Su vestuario consistía en un pantalón brilloso negro, una remera ajustada al cuerpo que marcaba su estrecha cintura y en el cual se podía ver una pequeña parte de su ombligo, y unos zapatos rosa del mismo tono que la remera. Que tenían el taco reforzado por la actividad que tenía que realizar.

Una vez lista Meems se paró para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero Carmindi la detuvo y le coloco un poco de polvo en la punta de la nariz.

-ahora sí... perfecta- le dijo observándola más detenidamente- ten cuidado cariño.

-deséame suerte- le dijo Mimi haciendo una cara de terror como si fuera a morir.

-Todo saldrá genial- le dijo la rubia. Y tras las últimas palabras salió de la habitación.

Estaba un poco ansiosa. Era la primera vez que pisaba Londres y esperaba que sea fantástico. Subía los últimos escalones y abrió la puerta de la azotea.

-perfecto ya es hora, la prensa está en camino- gritaba el productores- colóquenle los arnés- le dijo a uno de sus ayudantes. Luego puso su mano en el hombro de Mimi, quien a su lado parecía una hormiguita y el un elefante- ¿estas lista?- le pregunto.

-como siempre- así que, sin muchas vueltas le colocaron el arnés puesto y todo listo se dirigió a la orilla y extendió los brazos como si fuera a suicidarse. Era el momento de empezar el show.

….

En las calles de Londres se encontraba una limusina que trasladaba a la banda del momento: "los teen age wolves".

Un rubio muy apuesto iba mirando por la ventanilla, sin prestar atención en las típicas peleas de los integrantes de su banda. Pensando tranquilamente en la entrevista a la que se dirigían. La cual era muy importante para ellos y para su carrera. Es por eso que no lograba entender como sus compañeros podían estar comportándose de esa manera en un momento tan importante.

Mientras pensaba en el triunfo de su carrera, lo que debían o no hacer, no le quedó otra que prestar atención en lo que hacían sus compañeros de éxito, ya que Tokumori le había caído sobre él.

-Sal de aquí- le gritó mientras se lo sacaba de encima.

-perdona hermano- de excusaba en el pelinegro- es este salame me empujo- se disculpó como niño pequeño a su padre, luego se giró y miro a matar a su agresor- Lee me las vas a pagar- y se le aventó encima. Mateo, el tecladista, se agarraba el estómago del dolor que le causaba reírse. Era impresionante como podían comportarse como unos niños.

-Jim, me podes explicar que sucede- el manager a esta altura ya no podía detenerlos. Tenía cara de transito lento. Hasta se podría decir que estaba sufriendo. Y eso era porque no aguantaba de la risa. ¿Cómo podía ser que se comporten de esa manera en un momento tan importante como este?-¿Tú también Jim?

-es que…pfffff...-no podía aguantar más así que tirando un poco de saliva empezó a reír si frenos al igual que Mateo.

-¿En dónde estabas Yamato?- le recriminaba el tecladista- lee le robo la cerveza a Tokumori y como no se lo quería devolver Toku se le acerco demasiado para golpearlo pero a cambio recibió un beso por parte de él... jajaja- el rubio enarco una ceja, realmente no podían ser más nabos todos estos.

- ¿Y de eso se ríen?- los miro con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza. Lugo siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que sintió nuevamente el cuerpo de Tokumori haciendo peso sobre el suyo- ¿en qué demonios están pensando todos?- y se paró de su asiento haciendo caer al guitarrista en el suelo- estamos a punto de tener una gran entrevista que nos puede convertir en la mejor banda internacionalmente y ustedes se la pasan jugando- y de pronto silencio sepulcral. Pero en ese instante un sonido del celular los salvo del regaño del rubio.

-disculpen- les dijo a los muchachos- pero eso no puede ser, la banda está en camino- este comentario puso en alerta a todos los jóvenes- ¿para cuándo?... ¿se da cuenta que es una total falta de respeto?... entiendo hasta luego- colgó y giro para ver a sus chicos.

-¿qué sucedió?- fue Lee quien se aventuró a preguntar.

-se canceló la entrevista- les dijo sabiendo la respuesta inmediata de todos.

-¿quee? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo Matt quien aún se encontraba parado.

-al parecer una cantante americana la cual nunca se había presentado antes esta en Londres. Y ellos la estaban esperando- les explico.

-pero si ella tenía ya una cita con la revista con ellos ¿porque nos programaron para el mismo día?- pregunto Mateo.

-es que ella tiene fama de ser impredecible, y sus presentaciones las hace en cualquier lado y en cualquier momento, así que al parecer había un rumor que vendría a Londres y la prensa entera…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chofer freno de golpe. Yamato quien se encontraba de pie, cayó inmediatamente encima de Tokumori.

-¿quién es la carga ahora?- le dijo Toku para molestarlo. Pero ese comentario poco le importo al rubio.

-¿qué demonios?- Yamato estaba que le salía humo por las orejas. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de la limusina de un solo golpe y salió- ¿quién es?- sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver a una joven parada al borde de un edificio con los brazos abiertos. Sus cabellos castaños jugaban con el viento. Era algo al estilo como un ángel negro y suicida. Miró a su alrededor buscando respuestas pero había muchísima gente y no podía ver más que la cima del edificio.

-creo que hay esta la respuesta de todos...- les dijo Jim mientras salía de la Limusina- Meems- les comunico en vos alta.

Yamato giro a ver a su manager y luego ver el rostro de sorpresa del resto de sus compañeros. Así que decidió hacerse camino entre la gente. Así que empujo a unos cuantos hasta quedar en primera fila.

Y allí pudo verla. Con más claridad. Seguro después la conocería y tendría tiempo de hacerle la vida imposible por haberse robado a toda la prensa. El rubio apretaba los puños de puro coraje. Tenía las manos blancas de tanta presión, y le dolía las palmas por clavarse las pocas uñas que tenía.

Y de un momento a otro la música empezó a sonar. Una guitarra bien potente se podía sentir. Yamato no podía negar que le gustara lo que escuchaba. La guitarra y…

_Hey good girl__  
__With your head in the clouds__  
__I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about__  
__You'll see a good boy__  
__Gonna give you the world__  
__But he's gonna leave you crying__  
__with your heart in the dirt_

Esa voz. De entrada le pareció que era dulce, pero a la vez, potente y con mucha fuerza. Podía notar amargura en su color de voz. Estaba seguro que era una persona solitaria como él. Y al parecer la habían dañado mucho, por la letra de la canción, igual que a él.

De pronto cayeron unos telones de color negro caer a lo largo del edificio, y cuando menos Yamato se dio cuenta, ella empezó a bajar ágilmente a través de las telas.

_His lips are jumping honey__  
__But he'll sting you like a bee__  
__So lock up all your lovin'__  
__Go and throw away the key__  
__Hey good girl__  
__get out while you can__  
__I know you think you got a good man_

Era impresionante. Todo estaba planeado. Al parecer era todo un éxito, la gente gritaba los periodistas estaban en enloquecido sacando fotos, haciendo comentarios. El miraba atónito. A su banda jamás se les hubiera ocurrido tal cosa. Y tal vez esa era la razón de que hayan tardado tanto en ascender.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go__  
__you better listen to me he's low, low, low__  
_

Mimi mientras iba bajando, miro hacia el público, quería asegurarse de que cada mujer de ese lugar escuchara sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo esa letra iba dedicada exclusivamente a todas las mujeres tontas que creen en el amor ciego, príncipes y cuentos de hadas.

Pero mientras observaba a su público encontró algo muy interesante, un rubio con su cara de enfadado quien se encontraba adelante de todos. Tenía los puños apretados, estaba vestido de negro y tenía una pinta de roquero hermoso ante los ojos de Meems. Pero ante los ojos de Mimi era toda una amenaza. Ningún hombre estar cerca de ella. Lo único que saben es hacer daño. Y dejar luego a las mujeres hechas un trapo de la depresión. Pero creo que hay que destacar que. Ella podía ser mucho peor.

Lo observo una vez más. Era divertido verlo tan enojado. Tanto, que la hizo sonreír mientras cantaba.

_Hey good girl__  
__You got a heart of gold__  
__You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold__  
__Just like you should, girl,__  
__like every good girl does__  
__Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love__  
__But he's really good at lying girl,__  
__Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust__  
__Cause when he says forever__  
__Well it don't mean much__  
_

En esta instancia se acercó a unas jóvenes que estaban en el público, como explicándoles la canción mientras bailaba. Todos saltaban ante los dichos de la canción, y los hombres reían por la letra. Eso no la molestaba, la canción no era para ellos, sino para ellas.

_Hey good girl__  
__So good for him__  
__better back away honey__  
__you don't know where he's been__  
_

Giro nuevamente a verlo, y el la miraba de una manera seria, casi intimidante. Pero quien se creía que era. Así que se le ocurrió algo, ¿Por qué no gritarle a este desconocido lo que pensaba sobre todos los hombres como el? Podría jugar un poco.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time till you find_

Se acercó a él, hasta quedar cara a cara_._ Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo como si estuviera advirtiéndole a alguien que a ese rubio en particular no debían acercarse. Así que lo canto con pausas. Y luego siguió su camino hacia su pista de cemento.

_He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go__  
__Yeah yeah yeah, he's low__  
__yeah yeah yeah_

Vete, vete vete. Son las palabras que daban vuelta en la cabeza del rubio, así que giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió directamente a la limusina seguido de sus compañeros y manager. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, estaba que ardía de rabia, coraje, como quieran llamarlo.

Subió a la limusina, y en un momento entraron todos.

-¡qué mujer!-menciono Mateo, el pelirrojo del grupo. Pero este comentario no le agrado nada a Yamato quien automáticamente lo mira con cara asesina- no tranquilo hermano, sé que es tuya- le decía el colorado moviendo las manos hacia todos lados intentando tranquilizar al rubio, quien giro su rostro hacia otro lado. Como podía ser que esa mujer lo haya sacado de esa manera, era solo una canción patética que lo único que hace es decirle a las mujeres que los hombres no servían para nada. Obviamente él no se consideraba un ejemplo de hombre pero…

-vámonos de acá, no tenemos nada que hacer- ordenó a su manager para que le dijera al chofer. Y así fue. Se fueron del lugar en absoluto silencio. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo de madera. Miro por la ventana viendo como el auto se marchaba. No podía quedarse en ese lugar.

_He's no good, girl!__  
__Why can't you see?__  
__He'll take your heart and break it__  
__Listen to me, yeah…__  
_

Miro hacia atrás y vio como el muchacho se marchaba, volvió su mirada al público en general para seguir cantando, así que tomo aire y siguió con lo que quedaba, pero eso sí, nadie podrá sacarle la sonrisa de la cara. La satisfacción que sentía por haberlo sacado de sus casillas era impagable.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time till you find__  
__he's no good, he's no good__  
__Won't you open up your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time till you find_

Y con un movimiento de cadera dijo lo último para terminar la canción y lógicamente darle fin a su actuación.

_he's no good, girl__  
__he's no good for you__  
__you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el público, el cual aplaudía frenéticamente y gritaban su nombre. Al parecer los planes de mercado para que la conozcan había sido todo un éxito.

Se despidió de todos evitando a la prensa escapo del lugar adentrándose al edificio del cual había saltado. La adrenalina había sido hermosa.

Repaso todo en su cabeza como si tratara de acordarse de un sueño. Y en ese momento cayo en cuenta. Ella no olvidaba una cara, y aun así había algo que la inquietaba. Ese joven rubio le recordaba a alguien, y después de meditarlo por un momento recordó a quien le recordaba. Y con ilusión dibujo una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-Por esa sonrisa veo que todo fue un éxito- se acercó Carmindi a felicitarla- lo único que es injusto que yo siempre me tenga que quedar tras escena- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Mimi- debes querer sacarte esos zapatos.

-siii- le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa- no los aguanto más, quiero mis borcegos- se agacho de todas maneras y se sacó los zapatos, y junto a Carmindi camino descalza hasta el departamento que estaban usando para los arreglos- no sabes lo que me paso haya afuera.

-mmm parece que algo muy interesante- la miro con cara de intriga- seguro un muchacho... ya me parecía, no puede ser que una joven tan hermosa como vos no tenga a alguien dándole vueltas, y por tu cara calculo que ese joven te gusta…-la castaña se ruborizó ante el comentario y la interrumpió.

-la verdad es que tú siempre tratas de emparejarme con cualquier chico- le dijo en un tono molesto- además solo quiero estar sola ¿bien?- luego suspiró y agregó- no tiene nada que ver eso- le dijo en un suspiro.

-bien entonces continua- le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a ella y le entregaba los borcegos que tanto le gustaban a la castaña.

-¿recuerdas que una vez te conté de mi viaje al digimundo y mis amigos de Japón?- vio como Carmindi asentía con la cabeza, así que decidió continuar- creo haber visto a uno de ellos- se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá donde estaba sentada.

-¿y ese muchacho te gustaba? – pregunto mientras levantaba las cejas.

-NO- le grito se repente. ¿Cómo podía ser que sea en lo único que piense?

-ok ok está bien, me cayó- anuncio Car.

-no estoy segura de que sea él. Pero si no lo es se parece demasiado- dijo alzando las cejas.

-y porque te pone tan feliz eso, hace tiempo que no te veo esa alegría- le dijo Car con una sonrisa.

-es que hace tiempo que no veo a ninguno de ellos y de solo pensar que él podría ser Matt me llena de alegría. Aunque no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Tus eres la única persona que me puede ver así- le dijo la castaña con seriedad.

-porque tiene que ser así Mimi, eres una persona maravillosa y no lo quieres mostrar, a veces pienso que ni vos misma te querés verte así- le dijo la rubia en un tono preocupado.

-tengo mis razones Car- se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el pasillo y le dijo lo siguiente con seriedad- las personas como yo tienden a ser débiles para la vista de los demás- giro para ver a los ojos a la mujer a quien le tenía tanta confianza, y forzó una sonrisa- y sobre el chico rubio, no te preocupes seguro lo vuelvo a ver, y veré si es o no mi amigo de la infancia- Y dicho esto se metió en el baño.

Se vio en el espejo. Tantas cosas le habían pasado para mostrarse ante los demás algo que no era. Se observaba de manera dura. Sabía que lo poco de Mimi estaba muriendo y no quería recuperarla.

* * *

En la Argentina…

Un pelirrojo caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital italiano. Estaba muy apurado, llegaba tarde a la presentación de los proyectos.

Después de que su mamá lo retara por no hacer las cosas como debía, tuvo que sentarse a terminar, y por suerte, su proyecto llegó a cumplir con las expectativas de su profesor.

Camino hasta llegar a la sala de conferencia del hospital. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Asomo su cabeza para ver si había algún lugar vacío. Busco por la pila se asientos que había del lado derecho. Vio un asiento y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Camino con su computadora bajo el brazo y empezó a hacerse camino para llegar a su asiento.

-permiso… disculpe… lo siento mucho…-le decía a la gente mientras pasaba entre los asientos, especialmente a un hombre a quien le había pisado el pie- perdóneme...- le dijo juntando las manos. Definitivamente su plan no había salido como el esperaba. El quería pasar desapercibido, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Todo el mundo giro a verlo cuando tiro una silla- lo siento- dijo en un susurro. Pero en ese momento vio la silla que era su objetivo y se tiró en ella, literal- por fin- dijo en el momento en que se vió a salvo.

Un hombre se encontraba a su lado. Era un joven de delantal alto de cabello azul agarrado en una colita. A él le llamo la atención. No era común ver a alguien con ese color de cabello en Argentina. Cuando de pronto este se dió la vuelta y lo observo de la misma manera.

-¿Izzy?- el llamado se sorprendió. No recordaba a esa persona- no me recuerdas ¿verdad? Lógico hace tiempo que no nos vemos- y con una sonrisa se giró para ver al frente.

Joe Kido. Escapando de su ex novia se encontraba en la Argentina con sus compañeros de carrera, y ahora se encontraba sumamente feliz de haber encontrado a alguno de sus viejos amigos.

-yyyy... ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?- Izzy era sumamente distraído, por más que lo había observado muy bien no lograba sacar de donde lo conocía.

-jaja soy Joe Kido- le dijo el peli azul si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su paciencia, y no tenía problemas en decirle mil veces quien era.

Izzy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba verlo en la Argentina. Como él se había ido de Japón antes que Joe así que no podía creer la casualidad.

-JOE!- dijo en vos muy alta y parándose de su asiento.

-shshhhh!- le empezaron a decir.

-lo siento- Izzy se sentó de nuevo- hace años que no te veo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa- te juro que te abrasaría pero creo que no es el momento.

Joe lo miro levantando las cejas. Estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo no era una persona que se fijara en lo que hace para no pasar vergüenza.

-está bien- le dijo finalmente. Pero en un momento observo su computadora y sintió en un momento poder ver al pequeño Izzy. Lo que le recordaba viejos tiempos-veo que te siguen gustando las computadoras-le dijo señalando el objeto.

-emmhh si algo- pero la charla termino al ver que todos se levantaban- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia todos lados sin entender nada.

-Ya termino la conferencia- Le explico Joe, quien se reía por lo despistado que se había vuelto su amigo.

-pero si acabo de llegar-se quejó.

-¿porque no vamos a tomar algo? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-se levantó se su asiento listo para irse.

-claro. No tengo nada que hacer- le dijo levantando los hombros. Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a la salida. Iban hablando que cualquier cosa recordando de sus épocas de niños. Hasta que de repente Izzy se paró en seco.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto más adelante, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del colorado. Así que solo lo observo y noto que miraba a un punto fijo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta topar con una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro. Alta y blanca- mmm bonita- y ahora si tuvo la atención del pelirrojo, quien volteo a verlo. Pero este aun no podía hablar- ya veo… te gusta esa chica- le dijo con ojos picaros. A pesar de que no se llevaban tantos años no podía dejar de ver al pelirrojo como al pequeño Izzy-

-he he hem… yoo…- de tanto balbucear no se le entendía nada. Así que Joe se rio y le dijo.

-te gusta. Eso no está mal... ¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunto pero al no obtener respuesta concluyo- aahh claro, no puedes hablar cuando ella está cerca- y dicho esto el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza como un niño pequeñito-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? ¿Te conoce?- Izzy contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza -¿Cómo se llama?

-Ma...iten, Maitén- le respondió aun tartamudeando.

-¿Maitén? Que nombre más raro- le menciono Joe.

-es es de origen Mapuche. Su significado es árbol del sur argentino- le informo el tildado.

-aahh ahora si tienes lengua-le dijo y miro al frente de nuevo- bueno esto vamos a hacer- le ordenó- vas a ir y le vas a hablar mirándola a los ojos. La vas a devorar con la mirada- le explicaba el supuesto experto.

-no como dice si apenas tengo aire para decirle un estúpido hola y le voy a ir a hablar de otra cosa- le explico el pelirrojo.

-tu solo ve e inténtalo- y lo empujo para que vaya a enfrentarla, mientras el observaba de lejos.

Y de esta manera Koshiro Izumi se dispuso a ir a enfrentar a su mayor miedo. O su mayor amor. El la miraba atontado mientras se acercaba a ella. Así que cuando estuvo en frente…

-Kou que sorpresa- le hablaba la chica con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-aahhh agghhh- pero esa sonrisa tuvo el efecto inesperado por parte del pelirrojo quien empezó a hiperventilar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, asi que abria la boca desmesuradamente y se agarraba el pecho.

-Kou te encuentras bien. Kou- la chica se estaba asustando tanto que lo agarró del rostro y le daba palmaditas en la espalda-¿Kou me estas asustando estas bien?

-si si él está bien no te preocupes jajaja- apareció Joe a salvar la situación. Lo tomo por la espalda y se lo llevo por uno de los pasillos- no podes ponerte así por una chica. Ni yo que soy un nabo andante me pongo de esa manera- lo regaño en voz baja.

-vos no entendes. Ella es muy especial- decía el colorado con ojos risueños.

Kido se dió una palmada en la frente a modo de frustración. Pero cuando iba a regañarlo el celular de Izzy empezó a donar de repente.

-qué extraño...- se alarmo Koshiro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- miro el celular de Izzy. Pero este no tenía nada. Estaba negro con líneas blancas como si hubiera interferencias.

-no se tu pero a mí se me ocurre una sola cosa- le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Pero al parecer Joe no caía- ¿Qué es lo único que me causo más intriga en mi vida?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos hasta que por fin.

-el digimundo- dijo en vos alta Joe.

-como decía Mimi BINGO- ambos se miraron un segundo mientras observaban su celular.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Vamos a mi casa... allí tengo mi computadora vieja con todas las descargas del digimundo- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la clínica. Sin importarles que los demás los estuvieran buscando, especialmente a Joe que no era de Argentina ni vivía allí.

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad al auto de la madre de Izzy. La cual se lo había prestado porque el pelirrojo perezoso se había dormido. Una vez en el auto el pequeño colorado preguntó.

-traes tu digivace ¿no es cierto?-le dijo antes de poner en marcha el auto. Mientras tanto Joe busco en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño aparato color blanco.

-siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos no se encontraban de esa manera, juntos y con una meta en mente. Los más estudiosos del grupo estaban a punto de encontrar algo muy interesante.

Ninguno de ellos podría decir que no lo esperaban. Cada uno cargo por tantos años sus digivaces para que llegue este momento. Y la intuición no les fallaba. El digimundo estaba cerca, y no veían la hora de buscar esa computadora.

* * *

En España…

-este es perfecto para ti- le decía una pelirroja a una modelo morena de cabello rubio. La cual lucía un vestido blanco con un corte prolongado en la pierna. Que era cubierto por una tela de tul. Un straples con unos bordados con brillos en la cintura y cadera. Y ¿porque estaba vestida de esta manera? La respuesta era simple. Eran las últimas creaciones de la elegida del amor, para las pruebas del evento de esa misma noche.

-¡Sora!- llamaba una chica rubia y la cual también era muy hermosa. Una vez que quedo frente a la llamada, miro por detrás de la misma y dijo- no creo que sea más linda que yo, solo un poco más alta… con… mejor no me desanimo...- y volvió su vista a la de Sora- Necesito que acompañes a buscar mi modelo- Mika era especialista en ropa de hombre, ella podía vestirse con mucho estilo, pero prefería hacer que todos los hombres se vean fantásticos, total… ella ya se veía genial.

-¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Sora. Ella quería terminar con su trabajo y volver a la habitación a dibujar, tenía un gran día y estaba inspirada.

-acá en el campus no es lejos-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida. La colorada lo medito por un momento y concluyo que no era mala idea tomar un respiro.

-ahora vuelvo- informo Sora a los ayudantes- quítenle el vestido y guárdenlo junto a los otros- y luego de dejar las instrucciones salió bajo el sol junto a su amiga- ¿por dónde es?

-por aquí- caminaron un momento. Se dirigieron a uno de los edificios del campus- ahora a la habitación 306- y dicho esto subieron hasta encontrarla. Mika golpeó la puerta y de adentro se escuchó.

-ahora voy- pero mientras la rubia sonreía esperando a que habran la puerta. A su amiga se le helo el alma, esa vos era de quien ella creía, era alguien muy especial para ella, pero no estaba preparada para verlo, nunca lo estaría. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, tenía que irse ahora. Se tapó la boca para no llorar, giro e intento irse. Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente y Mika de atrás dijo- Sora ¿A dónde vas?

Mientras tanto el moreno que estaba en la puerta se sorprendió ante la mención de su ex novia. Se le helo la columna y un entrevero de sentimientos se apodero de él. Sabía que ella estaba en el país, pero jamás imagino que le tocaría la puerta de su habitación. Miro hacia su derecha donde se supone que esta ella. Y allí la vio. Hermosa. Pero el odio que sentía por lo que paso la opacaba. Tenía su rostro asustado, se notaba que quería salir corriendo, y lógico, de vergüenza seguro, quien tendría cara para presentarse así de esta manera después de todo.

Sus ojos mostraban miedo. Y no era para menos. Tai la comía con la mirada. Una mirada de odio que el joven jamás uso con ella.

Era un silencio incomodo que hasta Mika lo había notado, ella estaba segura que lo rompería con sus delicadas manos. Pero no sabía que decir. No quería causarle problemas a su amiga. La veía tan colérica que decidió romper el hielo.

-disculpa ¿tú eres el que va a ser mi modelo en la exhibición?- decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer y marcharse de allí lo más rápido que pueda.

-Ahora no tengo ganas- respondió muy groseramente Taichi, mirando aun a los ojos de la pelirroja.

-no le hables de esa manera a Mika- desafió Sora. Mika no sabía dónde meterse, se sentía desplazada así que se encogió de hombros y decidió intervenir si las cosas se ponían jodidas.

- ¿o qué?- le dijo saliendo de la habitación, se acercó a ella hasta quedar en frente. Tanto que hizo retroceder a la pelirroja. Y le susurro en voz baja para que nadie más escuche- ¿o piensas tocar la puerta de alguno de mis amigos para revolcarte y dejar que hagan lo que sea con vos?- pero dicho esto último recibió una poderosa cachetada en su rostro, pero a él no le importaba, con tal de hacerla sufrir una pizca de lo que el sufrió no le importaba nada. Levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos y encontró unos llorosos ojos color ámbar.

-tú no tienes idea de lo que paso- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y preparada por si tenía que volver a golpearlo- jamás quisiste escucharme.

-¿Qué querías que escuche?- le dijo con una sonrisa sínica en la cara- que te acostaste con mi mejor amigo en el momento que más te amaba, y que me destruiste la vida- pero cuando menos se dio cuenta era el a quien se le querían escapar las lágrimas de los ojos, rápidamente intento controlarse y volver a si rostro de enojado.

-¿Tai?- el castaño parecía estar en otro mundo y eso le preocupo-Tai

-Yo...- le dijo en vos baja, había bajado la cabeza, sentía que no podía controlarse a sí mismo- yo no soy Tai- dijo el fin, y mirando al frente con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

-Tai solo deja que te ex…- pero Taichi la interrumpió con un grito.

-que tienes en la cabeza diseñadora. No entiendes que no soy Tai- después de eso intento irse pero Sora lo agarró del brazo.

-Si antes no me escuchaste, te aseguro que lo harás ahora- le dijo de una manera autoritaria. Pero justo en ese momento…

-suelta ahora mismo a mi hermano- una pequeña quien venía con su amiga se acercó a toda velocidad, quito la mano de la pelirroja del brazo de su hermano y se puso en frente de el para protegerlo. Mientras Mika al notar que se estaba poniendo fea la cosa se acercó rápidamente a Sora y susurro una "vámonos de aquí" pero ella no escucho.

-Kari- solo pudo susurrar el moreno, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y la verdad la extrañaba.

-Kari solo escucha…- una Sora muy preocupada intento convencer a los hermanos de que debían escucharla, pero…

* * *

En Londres…

Era el día del concierto. Todo estaba listo. En 4 horas seria el gran espectáculo y las bandas y cantantes se encontraban esperando su turno para la prueba de iluminación y sonido. Los técnicos trabajaban con mucha profesionalidad para lo que sería el evento del año.

Una joven de cuerpo de infarto se encontraba arriba del escenario. Tenía que puesto la ropa que usaría esa misma noche para ver los reflejos de la luz. Un jean azul oscuro, el cual estaba rasgado por todas partes y una remera brillante. Y ni olvidar unas botas negras altas. Estaba usando su cabello castaño semirecogido en el cual caían algunos mechones por su cara. Empezó la música y ella con mucha fuerza y energía, empezó a cantar el mismo tema de la azotea, como le decían los periodistas. Ella se preguntaba si tan solo podrían aprenderse el título del sencillo.

Miró hacia el costado y noto que al rubio le tocaba el siguiente turno. Necesitaba hablar con él. Le inquietaba confirmar que él era uno de sus antiguos amigos. No sabría exactamente que decirle. Porque había cambiado. Eso era un secreto que ni siquiera Carmindi sabía. Era su más grande carma y no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Cantó hasta que los productores le indicaron, ignoro a su banda, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros y bajo apresurada del escenario. Y en ese momento, se cruzó con Yamato. Pero no era el momento de hablar. Así que solo lo ignoro. Y paso de largo, ya tendría tiempo de confirmar sus sospechas.

Mientras que Yamato la miro de reojo. Cada vez que se cruzaban la odiaba más. Su belleza lo hacía enfurecer, todo en ella le irritaba. Todas las entrevistas que iba a tener su banda las cancelaron por ella. Y tan solo no podía soportarlo. La culpaba de todo, la culpaba de que los esfuerzos de su banda se estuvieran viniendo abajo, eran de ella.

Debía admitir que era genial sobre el escenario, pero no, jamás haría algo como eso. Detestaba ser el único que la odiaba ya que a sus compañeros solo se les caía la baba cada vez que la veían.

-cierren la mandíbula si no quieren que yo mismo se las parta- y como si hubiera sido una orden de un matón, todos cerraron la boca y dispusieron a ir al escenario en filita como si estuvieran en el colegio.

Mientras Yamato cantaba con entusiasmo. En lo único en lo podía pensar era en mostrarle a esa mujer de lo que ellos estaban hecho, y que nada iba a arruinar sus planes. Así que en el momento en el que él creía que era la mejor parte el productor anunció.

-suficiente- los muchachos dejaron de tocar y empezaron a bajar, mientras que el rubio se quedó en el frente apretando con fuerza el micrófono- muchacho ¿no escucho?, dije siguiente- y de esta manera soltó el aparato y bajo las escaleras con fuerzas para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-por dios que ánimos- intento no animar Tokumori- la verdad que necesitas alguna mujer pronto, y muy pronto, aunque no tenga dientes- dijo esto último con asco y se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

-no molestes, mi humor no es muy bueno hoy- le dijo el ojiazul bastante molesto.

-no lo había notado- comento con ironía, pero solo logro que Yamato voltee a verlo con mala cara- perdón no sigo entonces- aclaro. Pero no le duro demasiado- ¿pero qué sucedió con la rubia del otro día?

Mientras los chicos hablaban, escondida detrás de un telón negro, se encontraba Mimi escuchando toda la conversación que estaba teniendo el rubio con el guitarrista. Y hasta el momento, se estaba convenciendo de que no era su compañero de aventuras. No era que ella quería si o si encontrarlo. Solo que había visto una luz de esperanza al haber la posibilidad que alguien recuerde a la Mimi que ella solía ser y no la que ahora solo trata mal a las personas, por el simple hecho de mostrar una máscara.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que en un momento escucho algo que no debía haber escuchado.

-en ese momento la arrincone contra la pared, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre…- era muy desagradable, y no le traía buenos recuerdos a la castaña. En ese momento sintió que le ardía el estómago, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, "quienes te hacen daño no merecen tus lágrimas" solía decirle su madre de pequeña.

-sos un genio Matt- le dijo su amigo. Lo que le dio a Mimi lo que no quería escuchar.

-ese imbécil es…- susurro por lo bajo, y se tapó la boca de la impresión. El Matt que ella conocía era un completo imbécil, un sexópata, y simplemente no podía concernir que hablar de esa manera de una mujer. Contando los detalles que un hombre debería guardar. Hablaba con ese chico como si no importara nada, como si esa joven no tuviera sentimientos, divulgaba información prohibida. Pero ya había tomado una decisión. Irguió su espalda, acomodo su cabello el cual ahora se encontraba totalmente suelto, y estaba segura de que aún se encontraba esplendida. Así que jugó con su mejor arma, la de una mujer seductora y segura de sí misma- Yamato Ishida- dijo con vos muy sensual- o debería llamarte "Matt"- y esbozo una de sus sonrisas perfectas, sin mostrar sus dientes, solo mostrarse superior a él.

-veo que te intereso, estuviste averiguando sobre mí- le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas.

-no necesite hacerlo, te conozco desde siempre- le dijo altaneramente- eres mil veces más estúpido que la última vez que supe de vos- le dijo poniéndole intriga a su identidad.

-¿Quién eres?- a Yamato se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, para mostrar uno con facciones duras, se acercó amenazantemente hacia ella, hasta quedar tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia- habla- le ordenó ya impaciente, pero aun sin levantar la voz.

-Yamato Yamato- le dijo ella en un tono más suave, mientras levantaba la cabeza ya que era mucho más baja a pesar de los tacos, le toco el rostro con la palma de su mano como si de una caricia se tratara- a gabumon no le va a gustar saber que te convertiste en una persona que tiene miedo de ser quien es, y que se oculta tras las pollera de cualquiera- le dijo en un tono de burla, lo suficientemente bajo para que el pelinegro que se encontraba atrás de ellos no escuchara.

En ese momento el rubio se quedó sin habla. "conocía a Gabumon" "¿Quién es esta joven?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sentía rabia. Él sabía lo que hacía, pero nadie le daba en la tecla. Se había quedado tildado y pensativo. Lo que Mimi aprovecho para irse del lugar, no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón con su delgado cuerpo.

Camino por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, ya había borrado de hace rato la sonrisa de su boca. No era gracioso decir esas cosas. Ni siquiera estaba segura si había sido lo correcto. No fue grosera, pero por la reacción de Yamato, no sabía que pensar.

Mientras tanto el joven rubio de encontraba con los puños apretados y aun sin decir nada y sin mover un solo musculo. Lo que preocupo a su amigo de siempre.

-Yamato- lo llamo en vos baja- ¿te encuentras bien?- pero no obtuvo respuesta así que intento acercarse a el- ¿te encuen….- pero no pudo terminar de hablarle, ya que Yamato le había empujado haciéndolo caer al suelo y huir por el mismo lugar por el que había desaparecido la castaña- no vale la pena- le gritó a todo pulmón viendo como su amigo desaparecía en el camino. Pero él como buen amigo no iba a dejar que el hiciera algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse así que decidió seguirlo. Se levantó y salió corriendo tras él.

Corría a toda velocidad. Le costaba respirar. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados alborotaban por su mente. Gabumon, esa joven, su opinión tan acertada sobre él, su odio hacia ella, su identidad. Gabumon, esa joven, su opinión tan acertada sobre él, su odio hacia ella, su identidad. Gabumon, esa joven, su opinión tan acertada sobre él, su odio hacia ella, su identidad. Una y otra vez, corría y corría pero aun no la veía. Hasta que de pronto vió esa larga cabellera castaña y su campera de cuero ceñida al cuerpo y supo que no le quedaba mucho para alcanzarla y responder a sus preguntas.

Caminaba distraídamente, pensando si era correcto lo que había hecho, hasta que de pronto sintió como alguien la empujaba, no le dio tiempo de gritar. Solo giro lo más rápido que pudo y ponerse en pose de pelea, pero no pudo hacerlo, él fue más rápido con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero cuando los abrió encontró el rostro de Yamato muy cerca del suyo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le dijo. Pero él no le respondió, a cambio de eso el tomo por los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared como solía hacer con muchas de las mujeres con las que salía.

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres?- le pregunto de pronto. Observo como ella abría desmesuradamente los ojos, y lo miro fijamente sin decirle una palabra, pero no porque ella no quisiera, simplemente se le habían atorado en la garganta y no podía articular palabra alguna- responde- le gritó de pronto el rubio.

Pero ella aún se encontraba en silencio. Estaba en estado de shock. Pero esto molesto aún más al rubio. En ese momento noto lo que tal vez no quería observar. Ella temblaba, le temblaban los brazos y los labios. Noto que sus ojos cargaban lágrimas. Y no lo pudo soportar. Ella tenía miedo. Miedo de él.

-solo respóndeme quien eres.- le ordenó. Pero ella en el momento en el que iba a responder algo sonó en el ambiente.

-Mimiiii!- era una voz muy suave, o tal vez muy débil. Lo que hizo reaccionar a la ojimiel. Y también al rubio. Quien aparto sus manos de los hombros para mencionar en voz muy baja.

-tu eres Mimi- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mimi, la cual se había echado a llorar a mares ante la voz que había escuchado. Ella saco su digivace y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

-palmon, palmon, palmon, estas hay que sucede palmon- gritaba desesperadamente.

-Mi...mi- se escuchaba apenas una voz robótica, lo que hizo que Mimi se largara a llorar aún más fuerte, tenía la sensación que su digimon se estaba muriendo y la presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

Yamato solo observaba como Mimi se desmoronaba, sin hacer nada. Cobarde sin actuar veía como la joven se agarraba el pecho no aguantando más el dolor. Pero en un momento algo empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Metió la mano en su apretado pantalón, y saco de el su digivace el cual estaba titileteando.

-Matt- dijo Mimi en un tono suave. El giró para verla y noto que el suyo también brillaba. Hasta que en un momento empezaron a brillar con más intensidad dando luces en tonos azules y verdes.

-Yamatooo!- gritaba Tokumori mientras veía como una luz rodeaba a ambos cantantes, una luz verde rodeaba a Meems mientras que otra azul a Yamato. Y en el medio había otra luz, como si fuera- ¿un túnel?- pero no tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar- Yamato responde- le gritaba pero a cambio de eso vio otra luz incandescente, el cual lo cegó. Pero no lo suficiente como para ver como una figura envuelta de color amarilla pasaba corriendo a través del túnel.

Pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y noto que no había nadie. Miro hacia todo lados, pero no había nadie en ese pasillo. Solo camerinos vacíos.

-Yamato!- gritó con desesperación. Como podía ser que su mejor amigo haya desaparecido. Y justo con la cantante que tanto detestaba.

Sin respuesta a sus preguntas, y sin saber que hacer. Cayó sentado en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

* * *

**Y aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que tal vez estaba algo bastante largo. Pero la mayoría de mis capítulos van a ser de la misma manera XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews. Fue re lindo irlos recibiendo de a poco en mi celular. Me ponía muy feliz, y aunque no hayan sido muchos espero que se repita. Muchísimas gracias.**

Shannes: espero que te haya gustado. Creo que respondí a algunas de tus incógnitas con respecto al comportamiento de los chicos. Espero leas el tercero también.

Black Hole Girl: debo decirte que sí. La historia va a centrarse más en Mimi, ja y obvio que va a haber mimato. A mí tampoco me gusta el Sorato. Jaja espero que te haya gustado. De a poco se van a ir revelando las historias de cada uno de los muchachos.

Taishou: espero que te haya gustado y que quieras más como me dijiste jeje... gracias por los animos me hacen dar muchas ganas de seguir, y hacerlo más rápido porque con la facu se me dificulta T-T pero ahora vienen las vacas y espero escribir más rápido. Espero la 6 de tu historia he... estoy super prendida jaja

Taioralove: pues espero sigas leyendo y no te haya parecido aburrido jejeje… creo que es un poco obvio cuales van a ser las parejas principales... no me gustar dar muchas vuelts en eso, ja... eso si... les va a costar un poco estar juntos :/


End file.
